Je T'adore
by that-moment-between-strangers
Summary: This is our story, a story: About finding love in a world that holds money, reputation, fame and looks above all things. About overcoming our deepest and darkest pasts that just keeps coming back to haunt us. We are the wealthy, the beautiful and the young; and this is our story. Let's play the game. Let's fall in love.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. The Clique is the work of Lisi Harrison. And all brand items are used but not owned.

**Main Characters:** Claire Lyons, Massie Block, Layne Abeley, Nikki Dalton, Cam Fisher, Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz, Kemp Hurley

**Secondary Characters: **Chris Plovert, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, Olivia Ryan, Todd Lyons, Skye Hamilton, Harris Fisher, James White, Griffin Hastings, Landon Crane, Danny Robbins, Tiny Nathan, Carrie Randolph, Alicia Rivera, Allie-Rose Singer, Nina Callas, Dempsey Solomon

**Ratings:** T**-**M

**Summary: **It's a love story but it's also about finding oneself in a world that produces cynical, jaded and corrupt youth.

* * *

_**Four girls.**_

**An ambitious brunette.**

_"So please don't go  
Don't leave me here all by myself  
I get ever so lonely from time to time  
I will find you"_

**A whimsical platinum blonde.**

_"__I wanted love, I needed love,  
Most of all, most of all  
Someone said true love was dead  
And I'm bound to fall, bound to fall  
For you"_

**An romantic brunette.**

_"__Talk myself out of feeling  
Talk my way out of control  
Talk myself out of falling in love  
Falling in love with you"_

**A rebellious raven haired**

_"And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how"_

* * *

_**Four boys.**_

**The best friend.**

_"__I'm gonna stay right here by your side,  
Do my best to keep you satisfied  
Nothin' in the world could drive me away  
'Cause every day, you'll hear me say. Baby, I'm yours" _

**The enemy**

_"__You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction"_

**The taken one.**

_"__Wake you up  
In the middle of the night to say  
I will never walk away again  
I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh"_

**The player. **

_"I don't know if you're ready to go  
Where I'm willing to take you girl  
I will feel every inch of your skin  
And you know I can rock your world"_

**Let's **_**play the game**_**. Let's fall in love.** _  
_

* * *

_**My friends and I are pretty much your average teenagers. **_

_**We party. We study. We eat. We exercise. We shop.**_

_**You get the point. **_

_**But maybe the most important variable that makes us different is the fact that we're probably the most wealthy people in this suburban city of New York.**_

**Westchester, New York - home to the wealthy, famous and socialites alike.**

_**This is our story, a story**_

_**about finding love in a world that holds money, reputation, fame and looks above all things. **_

_**about overcoming our deepest and darkest pasts that just keeps coming back to haunt us. **_

_**about understanding that love doesn't just coming in the form of romantic love but also in the platonic love. **_

_**about seeing who we really are and fighting to become better. **_

**We are the wealthy, the beautiful and the young **

**and this is our story.**_  
_

* * *

**_A/N: Hi dearies, so this is my take on the whole Clique goes to highschool plot-line. I have about five Chapters already written and I will continue writing the next few chapters but because school is busy and stuff I can't promise it instanteously so please bear with me. I appreciate reviews, favourites and alerts because it shows me that people are reading my stories. I like reviews because then I can maybe incorporate how you want the story to go and reviews that tell me how my story is being percieved. The next chapter will be up within the next week so until then, I say thank you for reading. _**

**_xoxo - KAT aka. (that-moment-between-strangers)  
_**


	2. It's Time to Begin, Isn't It?

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. The Clique is the work of Lisi Harrison. And all brand items, song lyrics, and anything at all recognizable are used but not owned.

**Main Characters:** Claire Lyons, Massie Block, Layne Abeley, Nikki Dalton, Cam Fisher, Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz, Kemp Hurley

**Secondary Characters: **Chris Plovert, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, Olivia Ryan, Todd Lyons, Skye Hamilton, Harris Fisher, James White, Griffin Hastings, Landon Crane, Danny Robbins, Tiny Nathan, Carrie Randolph, Alicia Rivera, Allie-Rose Singer, Nina Callas, Dempsey Solomon, Conner Foley, Chris Abeley

**Ratings:** T**-**M

**Warnings: **It's going to contain graphic swearing so if you get offended by swear words, this story might not be for you. There will also be sexual situations as the story progresses but nothing in incredible detail.

**Summary: **This is our story, a story: About finding love in a world that holds money, reputation, fame and looks above all things. About overcoming our deepest and darkest pasts that just keeps coming back to haunt us. We are the wealthy, the beautiful and the young; and this is our story. **Let's play the game. Let's fall in love.**

* * *

**"****Talk myself out of feeling  
Talk my way out of control  
Talk myself out of falling in love  
Falling in love with you"**

Waving to her literature club from the parking lot, who were standing around Carrie Randolph's Lexus, Nikki parked her Audi A5 in her allotted spot. She glanced at the time on the dashboard and sighed, 7:30. It was early, too early but school would start at 8 and she had promised Josh Hotz, her best guy friend, that she would meet him before school. It was tradition after all.

Grabbing her large tote from the passenger seat, Nikki slid out of the car. She quickly threw her Ray bans on before walking towards the school courtyard (shortened to just the court by the students of Westerly Prep). Rock structured walls circled a gothic fountain. Ivy and green moss grew viciously all along the inside and outside walls. Archways on either side with two angelic statues were the entrances to the old courtyard. From the founding of the school, students mingled and socialised in the courtyard before, during and after school. Music could be heard from within the courtyard as Nikki drew nearer. She smirked at the choice of song knowing that Claire would definitely be appalled by " the shallow and insensitive rhythm". She was such a music snob.

"Hey Niks!" A voice from the corner called out. Josh, as usual, was on time sitting in their corner. He looked fantastic but that wasn't anything new. With olive skin, soft mocha brown hair that he slicked back (though Nikki always thought that he looked better with it messy and in his face) and deep chocolate brown eyes. Joshua Hotz definitely lived up to his name. He was muscular but more on the lean side as he was mighty tall. At 6ft 3inches, he dwarfed many of the guys and majority of the girls.

Nikki soon settled in next to Josh, her back against the wall so she could watch the goings and comings of the court. She smiled in greeting, "So Hotz, how was your summer?"

He shrugged, his eyes watching a girl with short shorts and a tube top walk by, "I had an alright time. I can't say it was terribly interesting, I mean I partied and all that but nothing out of the norm. Though Alicia was a pain in my ass as she decided to break up with Derrick in the summer and fucking spent it holed up in her suite." He tore his eyes from the scantily clad girl and looked at Nikki as he continued, "The worst part is that when I beat him up for breaking her heart, she went all Matador on my ass, saying '"Derrick and I are just taking a break! You don't have to fucking beat him when it wasn't even his fault! I love him.."' Blah blah blah. Honestly, Derrick is a douche why would someone go out with him."

Nikki giggled at his imitation of his cousin Alicia Rivera (who attended Westerly as well and Nikki knew all about her high-pitched voice. It was damn well annoying.) and explained, "Derrick Harrington is an asshole but he's a hot asshole so most girls will just ignore the douchbaggery as long as he stays hot. It's a shallow girl thing. Though Alicia probably stays with him because of how long they've dated."

Josh groaned, his head falling to her shoulder in fake despair, and Nikki laughed at his dramatics. He was seriously such a girl sometimes. They fell into comfortable silence as he slipped his ear bud into her ear, filling it with unknown indie music. It was nice to relax with her best guy friend before another school year began.

Suddenly her phone beeped.

**New Text Message**

**To: Nikster  
From: Clairebear  
Wanna go for Japanese today? Lay has been groaning about it for the past ten minutes and if I don't say yes, she'll keep going. Todd is about to rip her head off**.

Nikki giggled at the text, knowing that Todd Lyons in the morning was a grumpy old man and dealing with Layne's whining was not something he was capable of. Josh lifted his head off her shoulder, raising his eyebrows at her sudden laughter. She quickly explained, "It's Claire, she wants to know if I want to go for Japanese."

A scowl grew on his face and he said snidely, "Why are you even friends with Claire. She's a stuck up snob that doesn't know anything."

"Shut it Hotz. She's my friend. You're my friend. Why can't you two just stop hating each other for one moment." Nikki said with frustration.

He just raised his eyebrows. She sighed in defeat and rolled her eyes, "Yes I know. The Incident of 2008, you don't have to remind me. I don't know why you two can't just drop it though."

Josh opened his mouth to retort but then Nikki's phone started ringing. "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey came blasting from her Iphone5.

"Hi Mass."

"Hey Niks, where are you?"

"In the court with Josh. Why?"

"I just came from a prefects meeting and we were discussing how the allotted amount of money for each club/team is going to divided. We're having a meeting tomorrow afternoon with all the club heads to make sure we have everyone's input."

"Okay, can you drive me home tomorrow then? I'm getting my car serviced and was going to catch a ride with Ben but he can't pick me up after 3. And why else were you calling, the meeting isn't crucial."

"Yea, Isaac can drop you. And it's about the Head Boy... You'll never believe who it is."

"I'm not going to guess Mass. It's too early."

"Derrick fucking Harrington!"

Nikki gasped, "No freaking way! I thought Chris Plovert was first choice?"

"Plovert turned it down because he's moving to San Francisco in January. Apparently, Plovert suggested Harrington... I don't know whether I'm ecstatic or horrified."

"Shit, that's a crazy situation but maybe it'll be in your favour. You know... since he's incognito..."

Nikki hoped to god that Massie understood her code. It wasn't that she didn't trust Josh but telling him that Massie Block, Head Girl and leader extraordinaire liked Derrick Harrington... Well it might slip out to Alicia Rivera who was his girlfriend and insanely protective of him.

"Seriously? His girlfriend broke up with him?!"

"Shit, I gotta go Mass, we'll continue this conversation later but yes, she did."

With that Nikki hung up on her and proceeded to text Claire, her thumbs flying across the keyboard. She paused to hit Josh upside the head as he tried to see over her shoulder.

**To: Clairebear  
From: Nikster  
911! D is Head Boy with M! She's freaking out because well you know. And girlfriend in question told him they needed break over summer. Call her. I'm with Josh soo couldn't talk openly. And Japanese is good with me.  
**  
She watched it send before turning back to Josh, an innocent smile on her face. He stared cautiously and asked, "What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want anything?" She replied with a guilty smile.

Josh rolled his eyes and replied, "Stop the fake innocent act and just tell me what horrible deed you need me to do."

"Can you remember why Alicia broke up with Derrick?" She asked with pleading eyes.

He stared suspiciously at her but then shrugged deciding it wasn't worth it to over analyse her question, "Derrick and Leesh were fighting almost every other day during the summer. She thought that it would be better if they had some time off to deal with their issues. It seems like Derrick is or was having to choose between Alicia or this mystery girl he met during his trip to Paris."

"What do you mean was?" Nikki asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"She talked to him yesterday, wanting to know if he had figured out who he wanted."

"And?" Nikki probed desperately, "Are they back together?"

Josh pursed his lips in confusion. Nikki could see that he wanted an explanation so she quickly spat out, "Claire's the mystery girl."

They both froze. Derrick Harrington. All-around athlete and completely arrogant jock. Cheated with. Claire Lyons. Actress, singer, writer, dancer and all around genius in all things artistic.

What. The. Hell.

* * *

**"****You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction"****  
**

"So you're the girl Derrick Harrington slept with. The Arrogant Jock. I expected better of you Claire." Josh sneered as he stopped in front of her, leaning against the wall.

She scowled at him and retorted, "Luckily your opinion doesn't matter to me."

Josh glared at her, his eyes taking in the beauty of Claire Lyons. Her hair looked like she had just taken a tumble in bed with someone and for some reason that made Josh angry. Her cerulean eyes burned with anger as she glared back. She wore a man's button down shirt with a belt and leggings underneath. It made him even angrier to think that the button down might be Harrington's. He told himself it was because she was the mystery girl.

"See something you like Hotz?" Claire smirked as she leaned against her locker nonchalantly.

He mock laughed, "Don't kid yourself Lyons. All I see is a girl with no class or man so she has to go take someone else's."

"Get off your high horse Joshua. It's not like you haven't been the other man before."

Josh glared, his eyes darkening and he quickly crossed the hallway. He banged his hand on the next door locker and hissed, "We agreed to never bring that up after that one night Lyons."

Claire scoffed and whispered softly, "You mean the night I found you sucking face with a very much taken Kristen Gregory? It was so touching how she whispered how you were her number one but somehow she never broke up with Griffin."

Josh clenched his jaw, his hand molding into a fist and Claire said quietly, "I haven't ever told anyone so don't worry Josh. I'm not as big of a bitch as you think."

With that she sidestepped him, her hand clutching her canvas bag. The only indication that she had been shaken by the interaction were her white knuckles. Josh watched as she strutted away, her head held high and he realized that maybe he had misjudged Claire Lyons.

* * *

**"So please don't go  
Don't leave me here all by myself  
I get ever so lonely from time to time  
I will find you"**

"Massie!" A whisper of her name caught her attention as she walked through the halls, her hands full of folders and papers.

She spun around abruptly almost colliding with Kristen Gregory, who was carry her duffel bag of soccer gear, "Sorry Kristen!"

The strawberry blond grinned, completely dodging Massie as she spun around, and said, "No worries Massie. I'd stop to chat but I got to meet the new girls soccer coach. We should catch up sometime."

"Text me and we'll set a time up." Massie called out as Kirsten waved goodbye. She turned back to the person hiding behind a set of lockers and raised her eyebrow in question. He blushed and just shrugged, gesturing for her to crouch down next to him.

"Kemp Hurley! What the hell are you doing?!" Massie asked loudly.

He covered her mouth and stealthily glanced to see no one had noticed. Kemp whispered, "Quiet Mass! Don't you see I'm hiding here! Promise me you'll whisper and I'll let you go."

She just rolled her but nodded and Kemp let his hand go. Massie spoke softer this time, "So why are you being stupid and hiding behind a set of lockers? Which is a lame hiding spot if I might add."

"Oh whatever Mass. I kind of pissed off Todd Lyons who pissed off Layne who decided that it was my fault and so I'm hiding." Kemp explained with dramatic hand gestures.

Massie ran a hand through her curls while looking up to the ceiling, "Why is he so stupid?"

Before Kemp could answer, Massie's Iphone5 beeped.

**Group Chat**

**Nikster: EMERGENCY! DROP EVERYTHING AND MEET ME ON THE ROOFTOP!**

**Lay-the BAMF-Nee: Why...?**

**Clairebear: Does this happen to do with Joshua Hotz (aka my worst enemy) accusing me of having bad taste in guys?... NIKKI WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO?!**

**Massikur: Um...what? Why? How? When? Where?**

**Nikster: I SAID GET YOUR ASS TO THE ROOFTOP! ILL EXPLAIN IN PERSON!**

Massie pursed her lips at Nikki's caps... It wasn't often that sweet Nikki Dalton freaked out. She quickly patted Kemp on the head, "Don't worry Kemp. Layne is a bit preoccupied at the moment. I'll see you later."

She sped-walked through the crowd of students, her hands tightly holding her things as she weaved in and out of the student body. School was minutes away from starting but Massie knew that she could just say she was doing rounds. She fished out her phone and typed furiously.

**To: Prefects and Head Boy.  
From: Head Girl  
Rounds before first period. Spread the news. I'll write excuses for everyone for being late. Make sure everyone is in class.  
**  
With that out-of-the-way, she hurried up the stairs that led to the rooftop. Students were flying the opposite way. Normally, people mingled till the last bell rang.. Why were they rushing fifteen minutes before first period? As Massie got to the top of the stairs, she saw Layne smoking (a horrible habit of hers) and glowering at the students still hanging about. Ah that was the answer.

"What's all the commotion about Lay?" Massie asked with a confused expression painted on her face.

Layne shrugged having absolutely no idea why Nikki was having a freak out on the first day of Senior Year. It wasn't like the world was about to come to an end if Josh Hotz and Claire battled it out. Honestly, the sexual tension between the two of them was just sickening especially since they refused to see it. Fuck, she really needed another cigarette and she hadn't even finished her first. Bad habit indeed.

Massie turned towards the hazel eyed girl who appeared from the shadows of the rooftop and was about to pose the same question when loud footsteps were heard coming from the stairs. They all turned and saw Claire running up the stairs, her messy hair flying into her face as she sped up the last couple of steps. Once in hearing range, Claire said, panting in between words, "I .. need… to… get to … class … asap. Placement … test … for AP Art …"

Nikki immediately sprang into action, her mouth moving quickly, "Imadeahugemistakeandaccident allytoldJoshthatDerrickcheat edwithClairebecauseIwastryin gtofindoutwhyheandAliciawere onhiatus."

Massie stared, her jaw hanging as the words started processing through her brain. She was definitely not as apt as she used to be when it came to deciphering Nikki's one breath phrases. Layne, on the other hand, groaned instantaneously and said, her hand face palming, "Fuck. Fucking balls. This is going to have huge consequences! I have so much damage control to do… how the fuck am I going to pull this off. I mean hello… Alicia is a huge fucking bitch when it comes to her boyfriends."

Nikki ignored Layne's complaints instead watching Massie and Claire's reaction. Massie was still trying to process the information while Claire's right eye was starting to twitch. She asked quietly, "Claire?"

The blonde sighed, drawing a hand through her hair and said, "I get it Niks. I'll do it. MB doesn't need more stress from this."

Massie raised her eyebrow, clearing missing something and asked tensely, "What do you mean CL?"

Claire turned to her best friend, her eyes soft, saying, "Nikki lied to Josh because she knew that if she had said your name, Alicia would have been a complete and utter bitch to you whereas if it's me who is the "mystery girl" then Alicia won't outwardly say shit. She's far too scared of me."

Massie nodded in understand, her red lips pursed as she thought about the plan. It was true that Alicia Rivera was shit scared of Claire Lyons. It was a solid plan but it didn't mean she liked it. Nevertheless, Massie agreed with a sigh. Slowly, the girls went their separate ways while Massie walked restlessly down the hall. She didn't know where she was going but she really didn't want to go class and knew that Derrick would cover for her if she needed him to. That was the beauty of being Head Girl. How did everything become complicated? She had decided, after that week with Derrick, that she would forget about him and move on. She knew that him and Alicia were "The Golden Couple" so who was she to mess with that. Yet, now she was here with Claire pretending to like Derrick to protect her from his girlfriend, who was supposed to be her friend. It was so fucking complicated and it made her head hurt.

"Lost Block?"

Massie glanced up and came face to face with her fellow Head and the boy who had changed everything for her. She had been happy to be single this year, knowing that she was going to enjoy it with her best friends (who were all single for once) but then Derrick had come along and ignited feelings that had stayed dormant since her last relationship. Of course she had dated but none of them had created an ounce of emotion that … Dempsey Solomon had produced on one date. That is until Derrick came along. He didn't even have to take her on a date; all it had been was a single touch that had her melting into a puddle. She composed herself and replied quietly, "Just hiding from my thoughts."

Derrick chuckled, moving to sit next to her, "I hate to break it to you Block but it's pretty impossible to do that."

Massie sighed at statement as she leaned her head on her arms and Derrick continued, "So where's your partners in crime?"

"In class. Somewhere we should probably be in now." she replied brushing her hair away from her face and standing up. She smiled as they walked together, her arms warming up as he walked close to her. Massie knew in that moment that she was fucked.

* * *

**A/N: Helloo, so here it is: the next chapter. I wanted to post this chapter earlier because of the amazing reaction I got from everyone (THANK YOU FOR THAT), but I will be starting to post each chapter about a week after each other. I sincerely hope you like it and that it entices you to continue reading. I have made a blog with the pictures of the characters so that you can have a better idea of how they look and such. I've posted the link on my profile so if you want to go check that out be my guest. As always, please review, it is a great joy to receive them, makes me smiles all the time. I would like to thank all who alerted, favourited and reviewed. It's a treat to know that people are enjoying my story as much as I enjoy writing it. I'll finish by saying thanks for reading. **

**P.S. Chapter title is from the song It's Time by Imagine Dragons (the song is on my playlist that I made for this story)  
**

**xoxo Kelli  
**


	3. My Heart is Skipping the Even Beats

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. The Clique is the work of Lisi Harrison. And all brand items are used but not owned.

**Main Characters:** Claire Lyons, Massie Block, Layne Abeley, Nikki Dalton, Cam Fisher, Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz, Kemp Hurley

**Secondary Characters: **Chris Plovert, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, Olivia Ryan, Todd Lyons, Skye Hamilton, Harris Fisher, James White, Griffin Hastings, Landon Crane, Danny Robbins, Tiny Nathan, Carrie Randolph, Alicia Rivera, Allie-Rose Singer, Nina Callas, Dempsey Solomon, Conner Foley, Chris Abeley

**Ratings:** T**-**M

**Warnings: **It's going to contain graphic swearing so if you get offended by swear words, this story might not be for you. There will also be sexual situations as the story progresses but nothing in incredible detail. So NO smut.

**Summary: **This is our story, a story: About finding love in a world that holds money, reputation, fame and looks above all things. About overcoming our deepest and darkest pasts that just keeps coming back to haunt us. We are the wealthy, the beautiful and the young; and this is our story. **Let's play the game. Let's fall in love.**

* * *

**"****And I can't believe you're all I'll ever need  
And I need to feel that you're not holding me  
And the way I feel just makes me want to scream  
Come home, come home, come home"**

Walking down the hallway, Layne Abeley made a point to march in the middle. Couples broke apart. Friends stopped their conversation. It was like the red sea parting. She smirked in satisfaction, making her way to her locker, not noticing the guy standing in the shadows watching her.

"Layne Abeley - resident badass. Or so I've been told."

She spun on her flat heel, letting her green eyes linger on the boy-almost-man standing behind her. He was attractive in an odd way and she supposed it was his different coloured eyes that made him memorable. Not that the rest of him was hard on the eyes, it was just his eyes that drew the attention. He smirked as she continued her blatant checking out. Bastard knew he was attractive. Layne turned around again, grabbing her second period textbook and said coolly, "Who wants to know."

The boy's smirk grew and he replied like a true player, "The names Cameron Fisher, Miss Layne Abeley. I asked who was the hottest in the school and I got your name. So here I am."

Layne burst out laughing, her eyes rolling at the utter pathetic pick up line and commented, "Please tell me that didn't work on the girls in your old school because if it did then they're definitely way too desperate."

The blue and green eyed boy stared in astonishment as Layne continued laughing at his usually successful line. He quickly composed himself and tried to make amends saying, "Well, it already worked on a couple of girls in this school. I have ten numbers already."

"What an achievement..." She replied sarcastically, "It might have worked on stupid and pathetic girls but when it comes to us attractive girls, who actually have options, well let me just warn you that we aren't so gullible."

Cam's jaw tightened and he opened his mouth to speak but Layne continued snarkily, "Welcome to Westchester Cameron Fisher."

He watched wide-eyed as she slammed her locker shut and walked away, her posture confident as she parted the hallway. Cam quickly followed her, yelling, "Hey Abeley, wait up!"

The girl raised her eyebrow but didn't slow down, knowing that if he was fit enough he would be able to catch up. He grabbed her arm, spinning her around saying, "Can we start again? You seem cool and I kinda don't know anyone."

Layne just continued to raise her eyebrows and Cam rapidly said, "Please. I really don't know anyone Layne."

She ran a hand through her short black hair and said, sighing, "Fine because I haven't completed my daily act of charity. I'm Layne Abeley, pleased to meet you Cameron Fisher."

Cam grinned at her and shook her extended hand, "So can you direct me to room 201 my new friend,"

"Oh god... Not only are you an obnoxious player but you're also really lame..." Layne groaned but gestured for him to follow her, "You're just lucky I'm heading in that direction."

"My reputation thanks you. So what's the deal with this school?"

"What do you mean by deal," Layne asked as they navigated the large crowd trying to climb up and down the stairs.

Cam glanced at her for a split-second replying, "You know, like who's up at the top of the social hierarchy. What's the secrets, where are the best places to hang out, who's the hottest chick."

Layne tried not to laugh but failed miserably as she teased him, "You... Sound...Like...A...Girl."

He just stared unimpressed at her and she sobered up as they continued to climb to the third floor, "Well explaining the in and outs of Westerly Prep will take more than 2 minutes. Why don't you meet me at lunch which is after second period."

Cam nodded as they stopped in front of room 201. He grinned at Layne and said, "Thanks Abeley, Ill meet you in front of the cafeteria."

The raven haired girl waved her hand dismissively as she walk down the hall. Cam shook his head at the blunt girl who he had suddenly became friends with and headed into his French class.

Meanwhile, Layne sauntered into her AP Calculus, noting that Dylan Marvil was in her class. She slid into the seat next to Dylan and said with a cool smile, "I won't beat around the bush. What do you know about Cameron Fisher."

The pretty redhead continued to tap away on her phone as she replied with a half-smile, "Cameron Fisher. Aged 18. Son of Antonio Callas and Tiffany Fisher. Cousin is The Harris Fisher, yes the one that used to attend West Prep. He used to attend Calereigh Academy in Connecticut but the Fisher's recently moved to Westchester because Cam's aunt lives here and live about 4 blocks from the Harrington's. Nina Callas aka Alicia's younger cousin doesn't know about Cam while Cam doesn't even suspect that Richard Fisher isn't his father."

"What was his reputation at Calereigh?"

"Captain of the Varsity Soccer Team as well as a completely heartbreaker. So don't get too cosy with the new kid Abeley." Dylan said snidely.

Layne sneered at the gossip monger, "I wouldn't spend so much time worrying about me when it's a known fact that you have a fetish for new kids."

The redhead glared at her but Layne just smirked as she quickly moved seats, the teacher arriving just as the last bell rang. It was too bad that Dylan Marvil knew the latest gossip for she was a huge bitch. The class was utterly pathetic as old Mrs. Chad forced them to introduce themselves which took the whole period. Layne was first so after she half-heartedly introduced herself, she texted Massie, knowing she would know the soccer players.

**To: MB**  
**From: LA  
Who do I know that's on the soccer team?**

The reply came quickly.

**To: LA**  
**From: MB  
Chris Plovert. Is this about the rumours that you're hitting it up with the new kid?**

**To: MB**  
**From: LA  
Seriously... Who the fuck...never mind it was gigantic stick up my arse whore Dylan Marvil. She's in my class and I told her that she has a fetish for new kids.**

**To: LA**  
**From: MB  
LMFAO! She does have one! Remember the Chris Giamao fiasco? So what's the new kid like?**

**To: MB**  
**From: LA  
Hot but he has heterochromia iridium (meaning two different coloured eyes) so its kinda of a weird hot. But a total player, tried to hit on me. Didn't work though. Oh yea, I'm showing him around during lunch. Fml.**

**To: LA**  
**From: MB  
I swear a prefect is supposed to do that... Who do I have to yell at? And aren't you supposed to be having sushi with Claire?**

**To: MB**  
**From: LA  
Yeah, but I promised this dude so we'll just go tomorrow. Class is over, ttyl MB.**

A minute till the bell rang, signalling that class was over so Layne began throwing her stuff in her shoulder bag. As the bell started ringing, Layne ignored the teacher's cries to stay put and walked out of the classroom. She jogged down the two flights of stairs and turned the corner, reaching the cafeteria doors in record time. It wasn't that she liked to be early but Layne needed a perfect spot to show Cam the different social groups.

"Hey Abeley," Cam said as he stopped in front of her.

Layne gave him a half-smile and said, "Let's go. I have the perfect spot for us to sit."

Instead of walking into the cafeteria like Cam thought, Layne turned back towards the stairs, not waiting for him to follow. They climbed one set of stairs and Layne swung open a set of doors that lay around the corner. Cam was astounded by the enormous dining area. It was painted green and white and the furniture mimicked the colour selection. Large glass windows that overlooked the green quad in the back. Circular glass tables scattered throughout the dining area while the buffet tables were placed in the north corner of the room. Foods from all cuisines lay waiting for the students to choose them while Starbucks, Booster Juice and frozen yogurt stands were set up in the other side of the dining area, opposite the buffet tables. The chairs were white wood while the floor was bamboo to contrast the distinct white and green. Up top, there was a balcony where the same glass tables and white wooden chairs were scattered so that there was more seating. Yet Cam noted that only a few people seemed to be sitting up here.

He sat next to Layne, overlooking the main sitting area. She smirked at his astonished face and said, "This cafeteria was designed by Claire Lyons and Allie Rose-Singer. The reason I mention that is because you asked me who was the hottest chick at Westerly Prep, well her name is Claire S. Lyons. And ill point her out as soon as she arrives. So here's how West Prep works. There's A-list, B-list, C-list and D-list. Now within these sections there are five categories people will fall into. Artistic, Prefects (Preppies), Nerds, Athletics(Jocks) and Rebels (though these are far and few between). Now the only people who will matter to you are the A-listers and sometimes the B but they mostly take up space. Now the Preps and the Athletics mostly hang out with each other. So as you can see the main seating area takes care of them. Then the nerds occupy the rest of the main area and once the artists arrive, they sit closer to the door slash up top here. During this lunch, it consists of the upper class. Next lunch is the lower classes. Got it?"

Cam nodded, his eyes scanning the area as he watched the sea of gorgeous girls dressed to the nines. It was then that he noticed a demurely dressed girl. She sat by the east facing window, her eyes downcast as she read a novel while stopping to eat her sushi every few pages. Her hair was a light brown that shone in the sunlight and flared out around her face. She wore a light pink cardigan overtop a white tank top and a white flowing skirt that reached her knees and golden sandals. She was beautiful. He asked quietly, "Who's the girl by the window?"

Layne grinned at the boy being awestruck by Nikki Dalton's subtle beauty, "That's resident bookworm Nicolette R. Dalton but among friends she's know as Nikki."

He was about to comment on her when he saw another striking girl, her walk screamed power and confidence as she sat down in the centre table. She had chocolate waves that bounced as she walked and amber eyes that sparkled in the sun. She was dressed with the utmost care; high heeled Mary Janes, dark wash skinny jeans and a flowing purple blouse. He couldn't help but want to bow down as she looked like a Queen. He didn't even have to ask as Layne said, "Miss Massie E. Block. Head Girl of Westerly Prep and resident Queen B of Westchester."

"She looks like she means business," Cam commented as she held her head high while eating lunch, it was as if she was Queen and the rest were her subjects.

Suddenly the doors flew open as people finally started to settle down to eat. Cam stared, his jaw dropping as he spotted the most magnificent creature he had ever seen. She has long white blonde hair that streamed down her back like a golden waterfall. Her ocean blue eyes dazzling as the sun rays caught her face. She was absolutely stunning and her rolled-out-of-bed look just enhanced her features. She glided around the tables as she headed to the buffet line. Everyone stared to watch her as she captured their attention. Cam thought she looked familiar but couldn't place name to face. He turned to look at Layne who said, "The Claire S. Lyons. Famous actor and resident hottie. As well as all around artistic genius."

"I knew she looked familiar. Fuck, she's gorgeous."

"Yup. Now let me introduce you to the guys who you shouldn't fuck with. Derrick Harrington sits on the table next to Massie's. He is the Head Boy and captain of the lacrosse, soccer and basketball teams. Kemp Hurley, the guy that lounges on the table next to Nikki, is Westerly Prep's track star as well as resident badass. He tends to go by his own rules. Todd Lyons, the brother of Claire and who sits on the table closest to the door behind us, is our very own boy genius with an edict memory. Finally, there's Joshua (Josh) Hotz, the guy sitting by the cafeteria doors strumming the guitar, who is our swimming captain as well as resident musical guru.

To finish the A-list of the Senior Class are Griffin Hastings, Conner Foley, Chris Plovert, Landon Crane, Danny Robbins, James Wright, Tiny Nathan (don't ask what his real name is, no one really knows), Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, Carrie Randolph, Nina Callas, Olivia Ryan and Allie Rose-Singer.

Layne scrunched up her eyes as she tried to remember if she forgot anything else. Cam interrupted her thought process, "So what do I have to do to be a part of the group?."

"You don't. You get chosen especially with the dynamic of this year's elite. There are complexities that you don't even know about. Yet, with your background, level of attractiveness and intelligence... Well it shouldn't be all that difficult. Really, you just have to get the approval of Nikki, Claire, Massie and myself. You get one chance and one chance only. Don't fuck it up. Now as much fun as this has been I have a lunch date, maybe you should start by talking to Todd Lyons over there. He's the nice one." She answered with finality.

Cam didn't even mutter a bye before Layne was gone and he was left at the table by himself. He definitely wasn't in Connecticut anymore.

* * *

**"I don't know if you're ready to go  
Where I'm willing to take you girl  
I will feel **

**every inch of your skin  
And you know I can rock your world"**

"You know...I've never seen Layne be so nice to a new kid before. What did you do?"

Cam turned and came face to face with Todd Lyons, the redhead wasn't very built but he definitely still had enough muscle to throw a heck of a punch so Cam knew that he didn't want to do anything to piss the dude off. That included not saying anything too vulgar about his sister. He grinned at the guy, "I hit on her then after that didn't work, I told her that she was kinda cool and that I didn't have any friends."

Todd laughed, taking a seat across from him and said, "Well if you have the approval of Layne Abeley then I guess you're cool. I'm Todd Lyons. Twin of Claire Lyons."

Cam shook his hand, "Sweet. I'm Cam Fisher."

Todd nodded and glanced out to the sea of people sitting below them. He gestured to Layne who was sitting with Kemp Hurley, "I overheard Layne's explanation but here's my version. Layne forgot to mention that she, Claire, Massie and Nikki are best friends though you wouldn't think that considering how different they are. They're gorgeous and everyone knows that but the thing is, they are practically unavailable. Officially, they're single but no one has been able to capture their attention since their break ups with their long terms boyfriends. And trust me, as an uninterested party, many guys have tried and not succeeded."

"Uninterested?" Cam asked curiously at the very well dressed guy. Todd clearly cared about how he dressed as his converse were clean, his pants were tailored so that it fit him perfectly and his blue polo shirt had no creases in it. The only thing that was dirty were his square glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose.

Todd laughed at Cam's scrutinizing looking, "I may not seem it but I'm 100% gay and in a relationship."

Cam's eyes widened at the news and said, his expression one of respect, "You're so open about it. That's awesome."

"I'm glad you think so, not many do." Todd replied with a shrug.

Cam shrugged back and said, "Well, I'm not one to judge and it means you're not competition." finishing with a smirk.

Grinning at the surprisingly cool guy Todd continued, "Yea, trust me. You have enough competition. Anyway let me give you the background of these girls. Layne and Claire have been friends since grade five. Massie was included grade six and Nikki grade eight. In regards to personality; Claire is the free spirit, Massie is the leader, Layne is the rebel and Nikki is the nerd but once you get to know them, they're so much more than that. That's the girls of the group and you must get the approval of all four to be invited in. I'll give you a hint, Nikki might seem the nicest but she doesn't just trust anyone. And since I thoroughly like you, let's try to get their approval."

Cam laughed at the wink Todd sent his way and the news that Todd was gay becoming more and more believable. Todd ran a hand through his shiny red hair and said, "Ah, my sister has decided to join us. Cam Fisher, let me introduce you to the whimsical Claire Lyons."

The ethereal blonde smiled warmly at him and said, "Great to meet you Cam. I'm sure between Layne and Todd, you've heard lots about me."

Cam felt himself awestruck at the sound of Claire's twinkling laugh, it was mesmerising. As she slid into the seat next to Todd, he couldn't help but notice how graceful she was with all her movements and replied smoothly winking at her, "Nothing terrible, I promise,"

She tilted her head, her golden locks falling over her right shoulder, and smirked at Cam, "Now that's hard to believe. Layne might be one of my best friends but she's never been one to hold back. And I'm far from perfect."

Cam almost blurted out that she was perfect to him but refrained, he wasn't a seasoned heart throb for nothing. He knew how to make girls swoon with just a smile, he could get a girl in bed with just a few chosen words and he could easily make them believe that they're number one in his life when that was far from the truth. He really wanted to compliment the girl but having her gay but definitely tough brother there, well let's just say he wanted Todd on his side rather than against him. So he just replied friendlily, a cheeky smile on his face, " Layne didn't mention any flaws but maybe the next time I talk to her, she might spill some of these secrets."

Claire giggled at his comment and he felt maybe with these girls, it wasn't about complimenting and hitting on them obnoxiously but rather being flirty and friendly. She shook her head, her hair flying around before landing messily along her back and shoulders saying, "Well, let me say Welcome to Westchester, it's good to have some new meat here."

He tensed at her sexy smirk and mischievous twinkle in her eye. Maybe Claire Lyons wasn't the innocent angel she appeared to be. He grinned back at her, liking the impish look, and said, "You know something Claire, it's good to be here. I like it here already."

"Wait till you experience one of our parties, then I think you'll love Westchester Cam Fisher." Claire replied with a teasing grin and glanced at her brother, "I think that Cam deserves a proper welcome, don't you Todd?"

Todd glanced up from his Iphone which he had been glued to since the arrival of Claire and said with a similar wicked expression, "Indeed I do CL. I think he deserves a Lyons Welcome."

Cam glanced between the two siblings who were scarily similar and it was starting to freak him out a bit especially with the talk of a proper welcome... from his last new kid experience, well he was starting to wonder if he befriended the wrong people at the school. They looked like they could cause all sorts of trouble. Claire's grin widened and turned her cerulean eyes on him, stunning him for a split-second and said, "You're officially invite to your welcoming party and as the guest of honour, you're my date."

There was no room for argument.

Cam just nodded and Claire's eyes lit up at the prospect of throwing a party. It wasn't much of a secret that Claire was a huge partier, her excuse was that it was her outlet to all the stress from both school and acting. She took one more bite out of her cheese sandwich before sliding it over to Todd who stared disgustingly at it, "What the fuck do you want me to do with this C?"

His twin just gave him a look and he huffed before standing up and throwing it away for her. Cam opened his mouth to tease him but Todd just glared, "Don't you dare say anything Fisher."

Cam held up his hands in surrender and turned back to staring at Claire as her fingers flew over her phone. The concentration in her eyes turned him on because he couldn't help imagining how intense Claire would be in bed if her intensity now was any indication. Todd punched him in the arm muttering, "Stop staring at Claire like she's a piece of meat."

Cam had to laugh at that replying in an innocent fashion, "Wouldn't dare of it Lyons."

Todd rolled his eyes but smiled, letting him know that he was kidding, "So Fisher, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend. James White."

Cam turned to see a tall, fit and attractive (he wasn't gay but even he could admit that this guy was attractive) guy standing with a lopsided grin. And then James opened his mouth and Cam knew in that second that if James wasn't gay then he would definitely be competition.

It was the fucking British accent.

"'Ello, you must be the new guy on the block." James said with a friendly grin.

Yup. Definitely fucking thankful that James was gay.

Cam grinned back watching James hover over Todd, like any loving boyfriend would, and greeted him, "Yeah, that's me - Cam Fisher. Nice to meet you."

Claire interrupted with a squeal, jumping out of her seat and greeting James with a huge hug, "Jamie!"

Her brother's boyfriend chuckled deeply, letting his hands wrap respectively around Claire's waist, picking her up and spinning her around, "Hi Clairebear."

"You know Todd, your sister is more excited to see me than you are." James said teasingly as Todd rolled his eyes at the pair as he retorted, "Sometimes I think Claire loves you more than me James."

Cam couldn't help but laugh at the threesome and Todd grinned at him saying, "So what's your next class Cam?"

At this point James had put Claire down and taken a seat next to Todd and Cam replied glancing down at his Samsung Galaxy S3, "Um, I have English in room 112. Is it on this floor or the floor below?"

"Oh! You have English with Massie. I'll introduce you to her, she's a bit of a tight-ass but once you get to know her, she's awesome. Plus she's Head Girl and trust me that has a lot of perks." Claire said with a flourish as she stood up, kissing both her brother and James on the cheek in goodbye, "Don't do anything naughty now boys."

Cam found himself being hauled up and he quickly bid the two goodbye before falling into step with Claire. She was talking but he found himself a little confused by what she was saying. This always happened when he tuned into only part of the conversation. He interrupted Claire, "Sorry, I wasn't listening, "

Claire chuckled saying teasingly with fake relief, "Thank god I'm not the only one who does that. Anyway, I was saying that before I can host this party for you, you gotta get the approval of Mass and Niks. They're both sticklers for not letting outsiders into our group but I like you. Todd and Jamie (they're a package) like you. Layne likes you (not that she shows it). So you're halfway there. Oh and while we have time, let me introduce you to the others."

As they reached the cafeteria doors, Claire side glanced at him and said with a smirk, "Ready?"

Cam nodded, only slightly terrified now that he saw the smirk on her face, and she said, "Good. I'm throwing you to the sharks Fisher. Hope you can swim."

Claire threw open the cafeteria doors and pushed him inside. All eyes turned to the pair and Cam swore, "Fucking Hell."

* * *

**"****Talk myself out of feeling  
Talk my way out of control  
Talk myself out of falling in love  
Falling in love with you"**

He's gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous.

That was the first thought that popped into her head when she caught a glimpse of Cam Fisher though at the time, she didn't know that was his name. All Nikki knew was that she really wanted to meet this guy, he was calm, cool and collected the entire time Claire began introducing him to her artsy friends, then the jocks and then the preps. Nikki could see that the girls were all swooning at him as he half-smiled at them. She hoped to god that he was just being polite. Both Derrick and Josh seemed to be accepting of him and Nikki nearly burst out laughing at Claire's tense interaction with Josh. Those two really needed to be locked in a closet or something. Slowly, they were moving throughout the cafeteria, that boy was really smart when it came to infiltrating the A-list. Befriend Claire Lyons (the girl who was friendly with everyone) that was really all it took.

Massie was next. Then Kemp.

Suddenly, he was in front of her and Claire kissed her on the cheek whispering, "He's hot isn't he."

Nikki smiled at Claire in greeting and before Claire could even introduce him, he slid over and grabbed her hand kissing the top of it gently, "Cam Fisher. It's a pleasure to meet you ...?"

She blushed, a deep red rising from the depths of her pale skin, and said with down cast eyes, "Nikki Dalton."

Cam grinned at her innocent greeting, completely entranced by her. He finally let go of her hand when Claire coughed and said, "Well, I guess that's the introductions. Nikki can show you to your next class. See you later Cammie-boy."

Nikki giggled at Claire's nickname and the bewildered stare Cam sent Claire at the horrendous name, saying with a near-hysterical edge, "No. That's a no to the nickname Claire."

Claire laughed at his response and shook her head with a impish grin, "Too bad Cammie, that's your nickname, deal with it. Bye Niks darling."

Nikki waved as Claire bounced towards the girls soccer team, sitting on the edge of the table between Kristen Gregory and Olivia Ryan. She was animatedly talking to them though Nikki wondered if she was just trying to find an excuse to leave her alone with Cam. She just sighed and turned back to Cam who was staring at her with the strangest expression. She self-consciously touched her face and asked, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Nah, I was just admiring you. You're beautiful Nicolette," Cam whispered with a seductive smile and Nikki found herself blushing yet again. She inwardly chastised herself wondering when she became a blubbering mess around an attractive guy... it wasn't like he was that much more attractive than the other guys she had ever encountered. She quickly changed the topic saying, "The bell is about to ring. I need to get to class too so let's go before the crowds."

She stood up abruptly, fumbling around with her bag, books and phone. Cam smirked at her knowing she was clearly affected by what he said but didn't' say anything at her obvious excuse to get away. He helped her pick her book off the floor and stared at the title, _Pride and Prejudice_, "Is this any good?"

Nikki stared at him incredulously and said indignantly, "Are you kidding? Pride and Prejudice is one of my all time favourites and one of the classics. It's about one of the greatest love stories. But it's not just a story about a boy meets girl and they immediately fall in love. Elizabeth Bennett strongly dislikes Fitzwilliam Darcy in the beginning but overtime she slowly falls in love with him and vice versa. It's such a beautiful and incredible story about falling in love with someone you never thought you'd love. It is written with such beauty and the characters are so vividly described."

There they stood. In the middle of the cafeteria. A boy captured by the girl's intensity and conviction as she described a book that he would never pick up. But in that instance, Cam knew that he would try to win this girl over anyway he could; even if that meant reading a book, much less a romance book.

"Hey Nikki!" a voice broke through her rant and Cam found himself growing irritated by this abrupt interruption.

Nikki turned and said completely surprised, "Ohmygod! Landon! You're back!"

Cam watched jealously as Nikki wrapped her arms around the waist of this muscular guy with dark hair and blue eyes. Landon (as she called him) grinned victoriously at Cam as he clutched her body against his. He already hated this guy and it wasn't even the end of his first day at school. Nikki slowly untangled herself from Landon and asked with a bright smile, "When did you get back from England?"

Landon twirled a finger around a lock of her light brown hair and said with a grin, "Yesterday. I had to get back before start of Senior Year. I have to tell you about my trip and what I saw. I got to go to the Jane Austen centre in Bath, I have pictures and stories to tell you. Are you free now?"

Nikki bit her bottom lip as she found herself with the dilemma of choosing between her ex-boyfriend and this guy who captured her attention in a matter of seconds. She turned to Cam and saw him standing there with a strange look. It was mixture of anger and irritation. Nikki wondered what was bugging him but instead of prying asked a different question, "What's your next class?"

Cam quickly replied, his expression changing from that mix of anger and irritation to a look of longing before it disappeared entirely to be replaced with a cool expression, "English in room 112. Claire mentioned that Massie has that class, so if you want to go hang with Landon ... then I'll get her to show me."

Nikki found herself dumbfounded at the cool voice Cam addressed her with and before she could answer Landon interrupted, "Well then it's settled. Cam can go find Massie, which shouldn't be very hard. And Nikki and I will go outside."

Landon grasped her hand in his, already pulling her away and before she could say something to Cam, he shrugged and walked away. She sighed and turned on her heel, walking with Landon not really listening to what he was rambling about. It was as they were nearly out of hearing range that she caught the soft call of her name, "Be seeing you Nicolette."

Nicolette. No one called her that anymore, not since her father died. His voice brought shivers down her spine.

She turned back. But he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Hey sweeties, so this is the next chapter! This gives a bit more background information on the characters and I hope you like where I'm taking them. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter and I hope that you like this next chapter! Thanks for reading and till next chapter :) **

**xoxo -Kelli  
**

**P.S Chapter title is from the song Morning Light by Courrier  
**


	4. Tell Me We're A Mess

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. The Clique is the work of Lisi Harrison. And all brand items are used but not owned.

**Main Characters:** Claire Lyons, Massie Block, Layne Abeley, Nikki Dalton, Cam Fisher, Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz, Kemp Hurley

**Secondary Characters: **Chris Plovert, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, Olivia Ryan, Todd Lyons, Skye Hamilton, Harris Fisher, James White, Griffin Hastings, Landon Crane, Danny Robbins, Tiny Nathan, Carrie Randolph, Alicia Rivera, Allie-Rose Singer, Nina Callas, Dempsey Solomon, Conner Foley, Chris Abeley

**Ratings:** T**-**M

**Warnings: **It's going to contain graphic swearing so if you get offended by swear words, this story might not be for you. There will also be sexual situations as the story progresses but nothing in incredible detail.

**Summary: **This is our story, a story: About finding love in a world that holds money, reputation, fame and looks above all things. About overcoming our deepest and darkest pasts that just keeps coming back to haunt us. We are the wealthy, the beautiful and the young; and this is our story. **Let's play the game. Let's fall in love.**

* * *

**"****Wake you up  
In the middle of the night to say  
I will never walk away again  
I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh"**

Everything changed the minute he saw his 'beloved girlfriend' fucking a guy who most definitely wasn't him. It finally hit him that they were no longer "DerrickandAlicia" but rather just plain, single Derrick and Alicia. Never to be said as a whole word like they were inseparable. It hurt knowing that all their fights, all their apologies, all their deep talks after sex, all their I-love-yous were for nothing. How could Derrick ever trust her again...he couldn't and nothing she said could change that.

Maybe that was what sparked his desire to cheat on her as well. Or maybe that wonderful mystery girl was the spark because he had never felt so nervous or alive before. Those couple of days were so blissful. It gave him the courage to confront Alicia and it gave him humility to tell her about the mystery girl.

It had been one of their worst fights but Derrick knew he would never want to crawl back to her asking for forgiveness.

He was done.

And that was it or he thought. Her fucking cousin (Josh Hotz) beat him up for breaking her heart but that he deserved he knew. Then Alicia came to him with her tail between her legs and he found that he didn't have to conviction to say no to her.

It was a fucking cycle until this afternoon.

He found her. The mystery girl was fucking Claire Lyons (the girl he had always found gorgeous and unattainable). And suddenly here he was again... fighting with Alicia over their broken ridiculous relationship.

"CLAIRE FUCKING LYONS?!" Alicia screeched her hands moving up and down as she tried to find the words to express herself, "Out of all the girls!? You fucked Claire Lyons!?"

Derrick sat there on his Queen bed, a stoic look on his face as she continued to scream and shout at him over his choice of girls. He was so fucking angry that he couldn't even talk. He didn't want to do anything he'd regret later and he knew that Alicia would start quieting down eventually. She always did.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME DERRICK!? WE BOTH MADE MISTAKES! I FUCKED DANNY ROBBINS BUT HE'S NOTHING ON YOU AND IT WAS JUST ONE NIGHT! BUT YOU... YOU FUCKED CLAIRE LYONS... SHE'S PERFECT! FUCKING PERFECT AND IT WASN'T JUST ONE NIGHT, IT WAS A COUPLE OF FUCKING DAYS! AND I FORGAVE YOU! I FUCKING FORGAVE YOU AND YOU FORGAVE ME!..." Alicia finally stopped screaming, her sentence falling short as she collapsed on the floor. Tears ran down her face as she stared up at him and asked softly, "So why are you thinking of leaving me for her?"

Derrick stared at the girl he had loved for most of his teenage years, he had fallen for this girl. The girl who could show him her vulnerable side, the girl who trusted him not to break her heart, the girl who was carefree and happy when they were alone. Yet, he could never forget how she broke his heart and he knew that if he hadn't asked, she would never have told him. She had changed from that innocent Alicia Rivera back in freshman year to this high maintenance woman who thought that she owned him. No one owned Derrick Harrington especially if they cheated on them with Danny fucking Robbins. He stood up standing over Alicia small body and slowly picked her up, his arms around her waist. When had she gotten so fucking small?

He held her close to his body as she cried in to his chest and he said quietly, "I loved you Leesh. I trusted you but the moment I saw him touching you in only the way I could touch you; I knew that you and I were over. Everything we did and said to each other went out the door when we decided that it was okay to cheat on each other. I can't love you anymore because you don't want to love me anymore. And don't argue Leesh, you know that if you really loved me, you wouldn't have let Robbins touch you intimately."

Tears stained her cheeks as she looked up at him, her dark eyes speaking volumes. She gently pressed a hand on his cheek and said, "I'll miss you Der but don't think I'm done fighting for you. I love you and that won't change."

Derrick closed his eyes as she kissed him gently on the lips and he kissed her back ever so softly (it reminded him of their very first kiss). Then as soon as her lips were on his; they were gone and he stood in the middle of his room, his eyes still closed listening as she walked away. The door closed and Derrick fell backwards onto his bed.

It was finally over. A heavy feeling encompassed him and he reached for his Iphone needing to talk to someone instead of reveling in this sudden break up.

He brought up his chat app and searched for someone online.

**Griffin Hastings - online **

**Josh Hotz - offline **

**Alicia Rivera - online *new facebook status***

**Massie Block - offline **

**Claire Lyons - offline**

**Nikki Dalton - offline**

**Layne Abeley - offline **

**Todd Lyons - online **

**James White - offline**

**Cam Fisher - online **

**Dempsey Solomon - online **

**Chris Abeley - online **

**Kemp Hurley - offline **

**Landon Crane - online **

**Chris Plovert - offline **

**Nina Callas - online **

**Dylan Marvil - online **

**Danny Robins - offline **

**Kristen Gregory - offline **

**Carrie Randolph - online **

**Allie Rose-Singer -offline **

**Tiny Nathan - offline**

No one to talk to. All were either idiots or he wasn't willing to pour his heart out to them. His thumb hovered over the new kids name and he groaned at how desperate he was but quickly clicked on Cam Fisher before he went insane.

**New Chat with Cam Fisher**

**Derrick Harrington: Hey Fisher. **

**Cam Fisher: Harrington? What's up?**

**Derrick Harrington: Just chilling. You? **

**Cam Fisher: Watching Euro soccer. **

**Derrick Harrington: You're a soccer fan? **

**Cam Fisher: Hellz yea! Manchester United all the way. Who do you support?**

**Derrick Harrington: In the Premier League definitely Arsenal. But Man U is pretty decent.**

**Cam Fisher: I can respect Arsenal, glad you don't support Chelsea. I couldn't be your friend then :P. **

**Derrick Harrington: Lol. So favourite player of all time? **

**Cam Fisher: Hmm Messi or Villa. **

**Derrick Harrington: I gotta agree. They're just fantastic players. Are you going to try out for the team? **

**Cam Fisher: I'd like to but are there spots? **

**Derrick Harrington: Not really but I'd like to see you play and maybe I can get coach to try you out. What position do you play?**

**Cam Fisher: Centre Forward. You? **

**Derrick Harrington: Goalie. We lost our Centre Forward. He graduated and the one who replaced him is full of shit. **

**Cam Fisher: I would have been captain at my old school if I hadn't moved. When do you want to play? **

**Derrick Harrington: Wanna meet now? **

**Cam Fisher: Sure. Where? **

**Derrick Harrington: I'll pick you up. Where do you live? **

**Cam Fisher: 31 Bromley Street. **

**Derrick Harrington: Be there in five. Be ready. **

He grinned at the prospect of playing soccer and quickly grabbed his stuff. He ran down the stairs, his duffel bag in one hand and Iphone/keys in the other. He ran into his mom who was fixing up the entrance hall, her lips pouted as she tried to re-organize.

"Hey ma," Derrick said with a grin, kissing her on the cheek, "I'm heading out to play soccer with a friend."

Laura Harrington smiled at her only son, brushing his brown hair from his face and said, "Okay darling. I heard Alicia leave in a huff, I hope you're okay?"

Derrick blushed and look down at his shoes, knowing that his mother heard the entire fight. He thought that she had been out but clearly not and just mumbled, "I'm okay and I'm sorry you had to hear our fight."

Laura lifted her son's head, fixing her blue eyes on him and said sternly, "I know that she cheated on you and that you just wanted out. I'm not condoning your behaviour because I know I taught you better than that. Just promise me that the next girl who you choose to give your heart to deserves it."

He nodded and held his hand to his chest, "I promise ma."

"Good. Now have fun and be back for supper, your father and sister are home tonight."

Derrick nodded and kissed her on the cheek again before dashing out the door, the door slamming shut as he left. Laura Harrington hope that Claire Lyons was someone who would take care of her son because he had the terrible tendency to jump in head first. It was something that he learnt from her.

* * *

**"****I wanted love, I needed love,  
Most of all, most of all  
Someone said true love was dead  
And I'm bound to fall, bound to fall  
For you"**

**10 New Facebook Status **

**Carrie Randolph****: Why in the world is there a dog sitting outside my house?! ****Allie Rose-Singer **** do have anything to do with this?!  
Allie Rose-Singer, Danny Robins and 5 others like this.  
5 comments **

**Massie Block: ****I loveeeee my Starbucks coffee and sitting with my girls after a long day at school  
You, Nikki Dalton, Layne Abeley and 5 others like this. **

**Kemp Hurley:**** The hot September weather + my baby = PARADISE  
You, Griffin Hastings, Dempsey Solomon and 12 others like this.  
12 comments **

**Landon Crane: ****It's great to be back home! London I'll miss you but Westchester is my home.  
Nikki Dalton and 2 others like this.  
2 comments**

**Nina Callas: ****Where is everyone? Westchester Mall is freaking empty. I'm allllll aloneeeeeeeeeeeeee... there's a creepy guy staring at me. That's my cue to leave.  
You, Massie Block, Kristen Gregory and 17 others like this.  
52 comments **

**Dylan Marvil: ****Welcome to Westchester ****Cam Fisher****. Can't wait to see what trouble you'll be stirring up.  
You, Massie Block, Nikki Dalton, Josh Hotz, Derrick Harrington and 27 others like this.  
42 comments **

**Derrick Harrington:**** Playing Soccer at the Newman Park with ****Cam Fisher ****and ****Kristen Gregory****.  
Kristen Gregory, Cam Fisher, Dempsey Solomon and 10 others like this. **

**James White:**** Found a dog while taking a walk with ****Todd Lyons****. Thinking of keeping it unless anyone is missing a white Maltese with a black spot on his lower back. Call 725 673 4231 to claim the dog, tag is missing.  
You, Dylan Marvil, Massie Block, Layne Abeley and 23 others like this.  
45 comments **

**Kristen Gregory: ****Damn, ****Cam Fisher**** caaaaan playyy. Glad you decided to move to Westchester. BOYS SOCCER TEAM GET READY FOR THE CHAMPIONSHIPS!  
You, Massie Block, Derrick Harrington, Cam Fisher, Dempsey Solomon and 32 others like this.  
51 comments. **

**Nikki Dalton:**** Boys, here's a hint. If a girl doesn't seem interested that means go away. Don't keep trying because all you'll get is a bad tip and a pissed off group of girls.  
You, Layne Abeley, Massie Block and 14 others like this.  
23 comments. **

**Alicia Rivera is single.**  
**23 comments. **

Claire giggled as she read the different status, some were funny, some were just annoying and others shocking. Cam Fisher was definitely a name that was popular this hour on facebook; hell he was already a friend suggestion and she had only just met the kid. Derrick Harrington must really be desperate after his break up with Alicia, which Claire wasn't all that happy about since that meant that Derrick thought she was his fucking mystery girl. Honestly, the shit she put up with for her friends.

"Can you believe that Harrington is hanging out with Fisher and that the "Golden Couple" broke up?" Layne said, not even glancing up from her Windows Phone.

Massie scoffed, "That I can believe, Harrington doesn't really have any friends. What I can't believe is Landon Crane's fucking obnoxious head showing up in Westchester again. He might be your ex-boyfriend and 'friend'"

The quotations were for the fact that none of them, except for Nikki, believed that Landon Crane could ever just be 'friends' with an ex especially when the girl in question is Nikki. Landon was the biggest prick on this planet and the fact that he arrogantly interrupted Nikki's time with Cam (with whom they were all hoping would be Nikki's next boyfriend - he was ten times better than fucking Landon Crane.) was an indication of him marking his territory (not that Nikki believed them).

"But he's an absolute pig that shouldn't even have the privilege to touch, see or talk to you." Massie finished with a glare sent towards both Nikki and the imaginary Landon Crane.

Nikki opened her mouth to protest but Claire interrupted her, "Don't even think about defending him Niks. Landon Crane fucking cheated on you with some English whore and you forgave him enough to be his friend. No darling, _you're supposed to throw things at him, scream, call him names. Not do his blooming laundry_1. I hope to god that next time you get the chance to be alone with Cameron Fisher, you don't let Landon fucking Crane interrupt you. The boy wanted to take you right on that glass table in front of all the school just to show them your his. And he's bloody sexy so please for me Niks, don't give in so easily to the pig Crane."

"He is sexy isn't he." Massie said with a smirk as Layne rolled her eyes.

"He might be sexy but I'm telling you that Fisher is a huge player."

Claire shook her head, "You lectured him. I actually talk to him and even though he hit on you, you didn't see how he looked at Nikki. Fuck, it was like she was the only girl in the room. Do you know how sexy that is?"

Layne laughed but agreed, "I won't deny that when he saw Niks during my explanation session, well he was thoroughly impressed and awestruck. I think you gave an impression Niks."

"But you said that after he saw Massie and Claire that he was jaw dropping impressed by them." Nikki said softly, playing with the hem of her skirt.

The three girls glanced at each other and Claire said firmly, "He may have thought that Massie was attractive and me gorgeous but he thought you were beautiful Nikki. Beautiful is a whole different ball game. Those who say you're beautiful don't want to just get in your pants, they want the whole fucking package."

She just shook her head obstinately, not even considering that Claire could be right in any way. She was too broken from her last relationship to even believe that someone like Cam Fisher, who although seems like a player, was actually a nice guy (something that was rare in Westchester). Landon Crane had seriously done a number on her but Nikki never liked to dwell on her unexplainable attachment and desperate need to have his approval. She lifted her head at the touch of a hand to hers and saw all three of her best friends staring at her with concern. She never liked to worry them but having Landon back... well it brought back so many memories and fears that she hid. He was both her worst nightmare and her best dream.

Layne watched the mixed emotions run through Nikki's eyes and with a glance at Claire and Massie decided that Nikki couldn't take anymore lecturing from the two (and people said she was the blunt one) and said to Claire, "So you're throwing a party for Fisher?."

Claire picked up on Layne's quick change of subject and said, "Yea, this Friday. Invitations will be sent out Thursday night and only those with one can get in. It's going to be A-lister only."

While Claire talked about her party, Massie watched as Nikki pulled out her phone, staring aimlessly at it. She couldn't believe that Landon Crane had just waltzed into Nikki's life again and undone all the work they had accomplished since his departure. She slid closer to Nikki and wrapped her arms around her, whispering, "Niks, we won't allow him to destroy you again. I know you know that he's not your boyfriend or a good guy, so please just let us help you."

Nikki nodded and replied quietly, "Thanks Mass, I know you guys just care about me. I know that he's done terrible things but I just can't seem to let go."

Claire piped up, "Just remember the rule Nikki and you'll be fine,"

Nikki smiled at her best friends saying, "Rule Number 1: Never be alone with Landon Crane."

"Fuck yea. This bitch isn't gonna know what hit him." Layne said with a smirk, holding up her cup of coffee in salute, "Especially when you're going to look smoking on Friday, he'll be regretting ever cheating on you."

**Claire Lyons:**** With a new Westchesterian making his appearance in our humble lives, The Lyons Twins believe it's only appropriate to announce that they will be throwing a small party in his honour. By invitation only. Look out for it.  
Massie Block, Cam Fisher, Todd Lyons and 114 others like this.  
200 comments. **

* * *

**1 - Quote from _The Holiday _  
**

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing from Derrick's part. Derrick Harrington - He's such a bloody whiner it's ridiculous; he's one of those guys who falls apart (on the inside) when live gets difficult. Not to mention he's a bit flaky about who he wants and likes and such. But I like him ;) I always like to write the Facebook statuses so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. The whole Nikki thing will have more light shed on it in the later chapters ... Oh I had to put that quote from _The Holiday _in as I just found that so hilarious and applicable to Nikki. Plus could you not see Claire saying that to her? So yeah, next chapter will be Cam's Welcome Party and of course, it'll be filled with drama. Thanks for reading and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited; it really made my day! I'm super pleased that you are all enjoying the story so far. As I am into the third chapter and I absolutely abhor grammatical, spelling and structural problems - would anyone like to become my Beta?  
PM or let me know in the review! Thanks!  
**

**xoxo - Kelli  
**

**P.S I hope this explains a bit more on the whole Nikki/Landon relationship. It's a tiny bit of background into their relationship and why Claire, Massie and Layne don't like him.  
**

**P.P.S. I decided to upload this chapter a few days earlier because I finished all my essays for University (no more till next semester!)! Score! And because I'm going to be swamped with studying for exams in the next couple of weeks and so the next chapter won't be updated until the 19th of December or at least around that time. So sorry but I really do need to focus!  
**

**P.P.S.S - Title from Mad Love by Neon Trees  
**


	5. All We Got Is Tonight

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. The Clique is the work of Lisi Harrison. And all brand items, song lyrics, and anything at all recognizable are used but not owned.

**Main Characters:** Claire Lyons, Massie Block, Layne Abeley, Nikki Dalton, Cam Fisher, Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz, Kemp Hurley

**Secondary Characters: **Chris Plovert, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, Olivia Ryan, Todd Lyons, Skye Hamilton, Harris Fisher, James White, Griffin Hastings, Landon Crane, Danny Robbins, Tiny Nathan, Carrie Randolph, Alicia Rivera, Allie-Rose Singer, Nina Callas, Dempsey Solomon, Conner Foley, Chris Abeley

**Ratings:** T**-**M

**Warnings: **It's going to contain graphic swearing so if you get offended by swear words, this story might not be for you. There will also be sexual situations as the story progresses but nothing in incredible detail. **This chapter has implied sexual content **

**Summary: **This is our story, a story: About finding love in a world that holds money, reputation, fame and looks above all things. About overcoming our deepest and darkest pasts that just keeps coming back to haunt us. We are the wealthy, the beautiful and the young; and this is our story. **Let's play the game. Let's fall in love.**

* * *

**"****I'm gonna stay right here by your side,  
Do my best to keep you satisfied  
Nothin' in the world could drive me away  
'Cause every day, you'll hear me say. Baby, I'm yours" **

**New Text Message **

**From: C. Lyons  
To: K. Hurley**

**You're invited to Cam Fisher's Welcoming Party.  
Starts: Friday - 8pm at the Lyons Estate  
Ends: Saturday - 12pm (Bitches better be gone by this time)  
Show the text at the door to be let in. **

Kemp chuckled at the sight of teenagers lining up the streets waiting to be let in but he knew that it was highly unlikely that they would all be invited in. He drove up to the gate, rolling down his window in his Mustang and tossed his phone at the Lyons security guard. Kemp grinned and said, "Hey Miles, busy night tonight eh?"

Miles laughed and replied, as he tossed Kemp's phone back into the car, "It could be worse Mr. Hurley."

Kemp grinned and waved gloatingly at the teenagers staring enviously as he drove into the Lyons driveway. He jumped out the car, grabbing his Iphone and tossing his keys to the valet saying menacingly, "Take care of my baby."

The valet nodded sheepishly and Kemp nodded satisfied. He showed the message again to the bouncer who just shook his head, "Why you even bother showing me that Mr. Hurley, I don't know. Miss Claire already gave your name as someone to just let through."

"But Fred, you know that I like to play by the rules." Kemp said with a cheeky grin as he sauntered into the house.

The music was blasting loud from the surround sound stereos that were placed strategically around the house. Kemp wasn't early but he wasn't late. Only about hundred people were partying in the large mansion and he knew that more were to arrive. Plus, Claire was sure to feel generous and allow a few uninvited people into the party. Kemp smirked, taking in the sights, as the beautiful, the rich and the elite partied.

Claire had outdone herself.

Strobe lights flickered to the bass being played loudly from the surround sound stereos. There were people dancing, drinking, talking, kissing, and just enjoying themselves as they listened to the excellent remixing by Josh Hotz, his headphones hanging on one of his ears. Girls wore slinky dresses that clung to their bodies as they paraded throughout the house. Kemp smirked at a pair that crossed his path as he circled the area, they caressed his forearms stopping him. They smiled seductively but Kemp just gave them a strong squeeze on their waist and disappeared into the crowd. He waved and pumped fists with familiar guys, kissed the girls he knew on the cheeks and kept an eye out for his favourite girls.

He saw foreign beauties walking around, arms locked as they paraded their exotic bodies through the growing crowd of people. Artisans laughing as they did body shots on each other and grinded to the beat of the song. Preps dancing sinuously as their mouths filled with all kinds of liquor; their normal pretentious attitude gone replaced with uncontrollable actions. Athletes drinking without worry as the beat pounded through the speakers; their bodies slinking closer to each other as they touched, caressed and groped each other. Intellects watching the beautiful mess being created as they scattered themselves around the house, a drink in each hand wanting to let loose for a night. No one judged or cared who they were talking, dancing, kissing, or touching. It was a Lyons party and they were known for being wild and absolutely decadent.

It was then that he saw his favourite girls.

Massie Block dressed in the most curve hugging dress mostly likely made by a high-end designer. All Kemp wanted to do was slowly take the mini black sequins covered dress off her especially when she turned ever so slightly so that he could see the leather crisscross that landed just before her bum. Unlike most of the skanky girls in the mansion, Massie chose a high collar dress (she is Head Girl after all) but it made his imagination go into overdrive as he imagined what was underneath that formfitting dress. She was sitting on the Lyon's quartz island kitchen counter, talking closely with Derrick Harrington who stood between her legs. He seriously thought that Claire was the one that liked Derrick... he wondered if she knew about Massie and Derrick's obvious attraction?

Never one to dwell on things that weren't his business Kemp turned from the kitchen and Nikki Dalton came into view. She was dressed uncharacteristically. Nikki was the good girl and normally wore demurely styled clothing that fit her personality to a T but tonight it was a different story. Nikki wore a sleeveless black dress with a deep sequins V that showed off her cleavage and the ruffled skirt fell to mid-thigh. Kemp never noticed Nikki's long legs that seemed to go for miles before, it was so uncharacteristic of her but he wasn't complaining. And he saw that most of the guys surrounding her weren't complaining either.

Before he could save Nikki from the wolves that surrounded her on the banister, Kemp saw from the corner of his eye, another of his favourite girls. Layne Abeley sat on the bar, a smirk on her face as she took shot after shot like a pro. Guys surrounded her staring at the deep neckline shown off by her black sleeveless formfitting middle pleated dress that reached just below mid-thigh. Her legs were covered by black sheer tights that clung to her. She looked wickedly sexy and Kemp couldn't take his eyes off her especially as she drank another shot, her head falling back arching her back in response. If he wanted to slowly take Massie's dress off then he just wanted to rip Layne's dress off her. He felt himself growing hard at the thought of taking Layne right on that table but quickly focused on something else. He couldn't believe he was even thinking of Layne Abeley, his childhood best friend, like that but it had been feelings that he started to feel as he realized that Layne wasn't just his best friend but a sexy woman that he couldn't help but want to take to bed and make his.

Forcing his eyes to another part of the mansion, Kemp saw his final favourite girl and she was explosive. Claire Lyons didn't wear a formfitting dress like the rest of her friends. She instead opted for a flowing, racerback, v-neck, sequins bottom black dress that reached her mid-thigh but despite the lack of curves being showcased, Claire looked glorious. Her white blond hair shone as she danced in the centre of the dance floor, her body oh so close to Cam Fisher's. She didn't put any effort into looking good and she didn't try to be the centre of attention but almost everyone's eyes watched her dance. Those dancing around her, despite looking better than average, looked ugly in comparison as she lifted her arms, closed her eyes and let the beat run down her body.

_"__Tell me what you know about dreamin' dreamin'  
You don't really know about nothin' nothin'  
Tell me what you know about them night terrors every night  
5 am, cold sweats wakin' up, to the sky_

_I'm on the pursuit of happiness and I know_  
_Everything that shine ain't always gonna be gold_  
_Hey, I'll be fine once I get it, I'll be good"_

Cam Fisher knew that he was one lucky guy.

Kemp made his way to the bar, his throat parched and desperately in need of a drink. Layne was still perched on the bar, her head swaying to the music as she took a break from the shots. He muttered to the bartender, "Scotch on the rocks."

Her head turned at the sound of his favourite drink, her captivating green eyes staring at him with undecipherable emotion. Kemp swung his body so that it was facing her and she said, "I've missed you Kemp."

The words hung between them, their meaning unspoken but known as she stared at him accusingly. He understood that it was the alcohol talking because Layne was never one for emotion especially around him. They were strictly no-nonsense friends but he felt a pull within himself from the simple sentence but instead he just replied curtly, "I've been around Laynie."

She scoffed at his ridiculous reply and didn't even register him using her special nerve-grating nickname, "Whatever Hurley. I know you found another girlfriend so it's cool. Come find me when she turns into a bitch."

Layne jumped from her spot on the bar, letting her hips swing in tempo with the booming beat and Kemp groaned inwardly, his eyes firmly attached to her womanly curves. His hand grasped her wrist before she got too far away and pulled her back into him. He glared at her and hissed in her ear making her shiver, "I'm going to drink my drink and then I'm gonna show you exactly why I've avoided you."

She stared blankly at him. Kemp Hurley had never ordered her around and why was it suddenly so hot in this room. She checked him out blatantly as he swallowed his scotch in one gulp, the action surprisingly sexy. He smirked at her and wrapped his hand around her waist whispering in her ear, "Abeley, you're in for a world of surprises."

With that Kemp kissed her deeply, shoving his tongue straight into her hot mouth.

* * *

**"****Talk myself out of feeling  
Talk my way out of control  
Talk myself out of falling in love  
Falling in love with you"**

There was inexplicable feeling of jealously that burned through Nikki as she watched Claire dance provocatively with Cam. Normally, Claire didn't bring feelings of jealously because Nikki was happy being the good pretty girl but looking at how sexually heated Claire and Cam were as they danced to the mix of songs, she couldn't help but want to be Claire. Nikki gulped down her signature rum and coke, letting the alcohol burn down her throat. She needed to get her head straight because she knew that Claire didn't even want Cam in that way but what was stopping Cam for falling (like everyone else) for the beautiful Claire Lyons?

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Chris Plovert from below her.

Nikki glanced down and smiled at Plovert who sat on the wooden stairs, she held out her hand and he grasped it, helping her down from her perch on the banister. She stumbled and fell on his lap with a omph, she giggled "Oops,"

Plovert chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her, not letting her off his lap, "You're a klutz Dalton."

She giggled and leaned her head against his shoulder, enjoying the feel of his hand on her waist. Nikki swayed to the music; her head light from the alcohol and she ran her hand through Plovert's soft blond locks. "Do you ever wish you were someone else?" she asked after a few seconds.

Plovert brushed her hair away from her neck and began peppering kisses along her collarbone making her shiver and mumbled against her skin, "Nope. I wouldn't want to be anyone else because then you wouldn't be in my lap."

Nikki giggled at his reply and said with a discontent sigh, "I sometimes wish I was Claire or Massie or Layne. At least then I wouldn't be forgotten in the scheme of things. You know, I actually thought that Cam Fisher was interested in me but the way he seems to be staring at Claire... well you'd think differently."

Suddenly, Nikki found herself on her feet and she stared at Plovert with vulnerable eyes thinking that he didn't want her either but then he grasped her hand and began leading her through the crowd of intoxicated people. They turned into the kitchen and Nikki smirked at the sight of Massie and Derrick sitting awfully close but before she could say hi; Plovert and her were gone out the door leading to the backyard.

"Let's go for a walk."

"Why didn't you just ask me that inside?" Nikki asked back and Plovert just shrugged, "It seemed like you would agree quicker if we were already outside."

Nikki giggled and grabbed his hand, walking further from the main house and deeper into the Lyons large backyard. They walked in silence, letting themselves get lost in their own thoughts as they wandered about the gorgeously landscaped yard. The silence was nice but as they got closer to a familiar hill, Nikki whispered to Chris with large doll-like hazel eyes staring up at him vulnerably, "Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever break free Christopher. Sometimes I'll wonder if I'll ever feel loved and special."

Then she smiled. Her melancholy state replaced by her usually smiling happy face. Plovert's heart broke at this wonderful but jaded girl who just wanted to be loved and remembered. Suddenly, he stopped and Nikki turned to look at him inquisitively from the top of the hill. Plovert knew exactly how to make her feel loved and remembered even if only for one night. He was leaving so soon but he could spend one amazing night with her - making her feel special - even if he couldn't for the rest of this year.

Grasping her two hands Plovert bent down and whispered, "Can I show what it means to make love? Can I show you how tenderly you should be taken care of? If only for one night?"

Nikki stared at Plovert, her hazel eyes blue in the moon light and she replied softly unsure, "What do you mean Plovert?"

Chris Plovert helped her sit on the floor before dropping down next to her and said quietly, "You deserve to be a guy's whole world and Nikki, I could do that for you. I've always liked you. I've always thought you were so beautiful everyday but I've never had the courage to ask you out and even now we couldn't be anything more than one special night. I'm leaving sooner than I expected but I'd like to make you feel loved and I'd like to remember you as more than a beautiful girl I've studied with at school. But I'm not pressuring you, I'm not an asshole."

Nikki continued to stare at this guy who was attractive and wanting to make her feel like something other than a useless and broken girl who was never treated as anything than a toy. She didn't say anything but the moment he said he wasn't going to pressure her, Nikki wanted him. She wanted him to show her the meaning of making love. Not fucking. Not screwing. Not having sex. Not rape. She scooted closer to him and let a hand caress his cheek tenderly before kissing him gently on the lips. It wasn't fireworks but she felt a shiver erupt along her body as he kissed her back, putting a bit more pressure on her lips.

Slowly, Chris lowered her to the grassy floor, his body hovering over hers as he stared at her with adoring eyes. Nikki blushed and smiled timidly and Chris grinned before kissing her again. Nikki felt herself arching her back as Chris placed butterfly kisses down her neck, collarbone, between her breasts as he slid the top of her dress off her shoulders and down her body, down her stomach.

He was worshiping her body with slowness, tenderness and affection. Nikki felt like a goddess.

Nikki wanted more. She needed to feel more so she tried to take off his dress shirt but Chris stopped her, clutching her hands above her head whispering, "No. This is all about you. You just enjoy."

With that Nikki felt him all around her as he caressed, touched, kissed and sucked all over her body. Moans erupted from her mouth and she felt beautiful as Chris stared at her with unprecedented want and desire. He clutched her closer, kissing her on the mouth again as his fingers danced along her body. Then he was touching more intimately and Nikki stopped thinking. Her mind becoming a swirl of colour.

Nikki Dalton finally felt beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all the wonderful reviews from people. You really brighten my day. So with my last two finals coming up tomorrow, as a celebration I'm posting this chapter today; when I should be studying for my exams but really I just don't give a damn anymore. (Terrible attitude but when your roommate is gone home for Christmas break already ... well you just kinda give up on school). Anyway I hope you like the party chapter and the consequences of all their actions will appear in the next chapter. I'll probably post that just before Christmas. So please review! They honestly keep me updating this story because then I know that people actually like it and want to read it. Thank you to all who constantly reviews every chapter, you are awesome :) **

**xoxo - Kelli  
**

**P.S. The chapter title is from song: Walking on a Dream by Empire of the Sun  
**


	6. In A City Full Of Noise

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. The Clique is the work of Lisi Harrison. And all brand items are used but not owned.

**Main Characters:** Claire Lyons, Massie Block, Layne Abeley, Nikki Dalton, Cam Fisher, Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz, Kemp Hurley

**Secondary Characters: **Chris Plovert, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, Olivia Ryan, Todd Lyons, Skye Hamilton, Harris Fisher, James White, Griffin Hastings, Landon Crane, Danny Robbins, Tiny Nathan, Carrie Randolph, Alicia Rivera, Allie-Rose Singer, Nina Callas, Dempsey Solomon, Conner Foley, Chris Abeley

**Ratings:** T**-**M

**Warnings: **It's going to contain graphic swearing so if you get offended by swear words, this story might not be for you. There will also be sexual situations as the story progresses but nothing in incredible detail.

**Summary: **This is our story, a story: About finding love in a world that holds money, reputation, fame and looks above all things. About overcoming our deepest and darkest pasts that just keeps coming back to haunt us. We are the wealthy, the beautiful and the young; and this is our story. **Let's play the game. Let's fall in love.**

* * *

**"****You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction"**

He woke up to the bright sun streaming into the room and he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up. He ran a hand through his chocolate coloured hair and scanned the unfamiliar room he currently occupied. Clothes haphazardly thrown everywhere, a grey coloured duvet, light yellow walls, bodies lying on the carpeted floor and a king sized bed. He saw strands of brown hair peeking out from under the duvet cover and he narrowed his eyes, hoping that he hadn't slept with anyone while badly intoxicated. It wouldn't be the first time though. He lifted the duvet slowly and let out a sigh of relief seeing as he still wore boxers and Nikki was fully clothed. He thanked god that it was Nikki he was sharing a bed with because girls had the tendency to grope him during the night. It was a scarring experience. Looking at the other two people on the floor, he saw that Kristen was lying on top of Griffin, her hair falling into his face and Josh wondered how in the world Griffin could even breath. He cursed his inability to fall back to sleep and slowly crept out of the bed. He threw on his white t-shirt and jeans before tip toeing out of the room. He concluded that he was on the third floor and quickly dashed down the stairs, wanting to get coffee in his system ASAP. Bodies were strewn everywhere on the Lyons floor, staircase and couches. It was going to be a horrible task for the Lyons' cleaning crew. Josh made sure not to step on anyone and sighed happily at the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. Someone had made already and he all but ran into the kitchen.

Derrick Harrington

He had nothing against the guy, despite his complicated break up with his cousin but knowing the whole story, well that helped him feel less hostile towards him. (He loves his cousin and hates seeing her so depressed and emotionless.) He ran a hand through his messy chocolate-brown curls and greeted the soccer captain, "Hey man,"

Derrick lifted his head from his spot on the island and nodded back, "Hey Hotz, you're up early."

"So are you Harrington," Josh retorted with a friendly grin, "Where are the mugs?"

Derrick pointed to the top left cabinet by the fridge and said with a smirk, "I spent fifteen minutes trying to find a freaking mug. There are so many damn cabinets, whoever decorated their kitchen must have wanted to make it a total nightmare to find anything in this kitchen."

Josh chuckled as he poured his cup of coffee from the machine sitting on the kitchen counter and asked as he ducked his head into the fridge, "Did you make the coffee?"

"Nah, I found it sitting there when I got down here. I think their housekeeper made it early this morning."

Josh nodded as he grabbed the milk carton out of the fridge and quickly poured some into his coffee before sliding it back into the fridge and sitting down in one of the seats under the island. He and Derrick fell into a comfortable silence, letting the quietness of the house envelop them. It was a rarity - quietness that is - in Westchester. There was always something going on, whether at school or at a social function (he hated those but as the heir to the Hotz Empire; it was mandatory) or even at his house (the bustling of servants made it hard to enjoy any quietness). It was maddening that the flurry of activity never stopped in his life and he cherished the times when silence was possible. It gave him the ability to shut off the outside world and enter his mind where he could discover his next musical thought or song lyric. The creative side was always just waiting for him and it was a delight when he could stop and just let the music notes or lyrics flow on to paper.

"Do you think I'm a douche?"

He asked the question randomly but Josh understood the need to voice it. If it was him in Derrick's situation, he would also want confirmation that he wasn't a complete ass and that everything he had done wasn't for nothing. A part of him wanted to say, 'yes you are a douche.' but the other part, the rational portion of his mind, knew that Alicia had hurt Derrick first and that it was just a natural progress (well sort of). Instead of voicing either of these thoughts Josh replied with a question, "What do you mean?"

Derrick scoffed with a loud, "HA."

But Josh just waited to hear Derrick's reasoning and he wasn't disappointed because Derrick continued, "It's not like you don't know, what with you being Alicia's cousin, but I guess I'll explain. Am I an asshole for cheating on Alicia with a girl who never actually showed me her face (it was a masquerade party and we spent the nights and days in my hotel room where we just stayed intoxicated. Plus she refused to take the mask off... like she was ashamed?) Should I have been the bigger person and not given into the girl who sparked more feeling from me than Alicia ever did? I feel awful for cheating on Alicia but I never went on that trip with that intention, I just… I just wanted to feel something. I went to Paris feeling numb and came back feeling rejuvenated as cliché as that sounds."

Josh shrugged and answered, "I'm not going to lie seeing Alicia like this zombie isn't the greatest but if you take out the fact that she's my cousin well I won't say you handled it the best but you did what you had to and if I found a girl who ignited more than just mediocre attraction and affection, well it's not very often you find that."

Josh paused and let it sink in. He opened his mouth to continue but Derrick interrupted, his eyes shot downward, "That's not the only thing I'm feeling guilty and awful about. I know that everyone is saying that Claire Lyons is the mystery girl that I met in Paris but I really don't believe that. I mean it would be epic if The Claire Lyons wanted me but I don't have that attachment…. no that's the wrong word…. um I don't have... that need to be with her, if that makes sense?"

"You mean you don't have a sense of connection with her?" Josh offered.

Derrick nodded, "Yes, exactly. I can't say I remember the girl very vividly, I was inebriated for a lot of that trip but I do remember the way she made me feel and the very first time I saw her."

Josh stared with amazement as Derrick's entire face seemed to light up as he told the story, his brown eyes were distant - it was like he was remembering a dream. (And maybe for him it was.) He continued, "She was beautiful but not the usual model like beautiful. She didn't wear the usual strapless dress (there was a ball, it was where we met) but a Grecian toga styled dress that flowed down her body. I remember thinking she looked like an angel and though I couldn't see the colour of her hair (it was really dimly lit in the room), it piled on top of her head into a high ponytail of curls. She didn't look snobby like the Parisian models or the flirtatious rich princesses. She held her head up high with confidence and instead of turning her eyes away from me when we talked, she stared right at me, like she wasn't afraid of anything. It was her straight forwardness that really made me stop and notice her. She wasn't afraid of telling anyone what she thought of them and when we spent the night together, it was incredible."

He paused. And Josh waited for him to continue, actually astounded by how much Derrick seemed entranced by this girl (he seriously hoped to god that it wasn't Claire Lyons).

"You know, the only other girl to make me stop and notice her is Massie Block. She's a hellcat that isn't afraid of doing what she needs to, to make sure she stays on top and is successful."

_The answer was staring them in the face_.

Before any conclusions could be made by them; Claire, Massie, Nikki and Layne walked into the kitchen. Claire and Nikki first and then Massie and Layne. Their heads bent towards each other as they talked in quiet tones. Josh didn't even think that the four girls noticed them as they first stepped into the kitchen that is until Nikki glanced up and saw the two of them sitting on the island. Her face burst into a smile and she said brightly, "Hi boys!"

The other girls glanced over and stopped talking immediately. Layne nodded to them before walking over to the coffee machine and poured four cups; making them with precise knowledge of how each liked their coffee. Claire tumbled over, kissed Derrick on the cheek and gave him a tense smile before rummaging through the pantry cupboard. Nikki skipped over to him and gave them both a quick peck on the cheek, pulling herself to sit on the island, her feet dangling over the edge. Massie just slid into a chair next to Derrick and mumbled a quick hello before lying her head on her arms. Nikki smirked and explain, "Mass and Lay aren't very nice in the morning normally. And after drinking so much well, they turn into real bitches."

"Shut the fuck up Dalton," Massie growled as Layne passed her cup of coffee to her, "Thanks Layne,"

She nodded her head and started to nurse her cup of coffee while staring at the two of them with emotionless eyes. Josh was definitely terrified of Layne and quickly finished up his coffee. He could take a hint when it was necessary and it seemed like the four girls really needed to talk, if how they arrived was any indication.

"I should go find Alicia and be off. We have a family dinner tonight." Josh said with a smile, "Thanks for the hospitality Lyons."

Claire nodded as she placed a basket of baked goods on the island, "Pleasure Hotz. Thanks for DJing, it wasn't totally awful."

Josh rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, "I'm glad your highness approves…"

"You should, it's not very often that it happens." she sneered back.

Nikki scolded them, "Stop it you two. It's way too early to deal with your crap."

Claire sighed and said, "Fine. I'll be good,"

Nikki turned to him with her large brown eyes and he just muttered, "Yeah, yeah, I'll stop."

Derrick quickly finished his cup and said as he stood up from the chair, "I'll come with you Hotz. Thanks Claire for the sweet party."

"Glad you enjoyed it Derrick." Claire said with a warm smile.

As they walked away from the girls, Josh took a quick glance back at them and saw that their heads bent together again and wondered what exactly happened last night that had them so desperate to talk. Whatever it was, he hoped that it wouldn't cause anymore drama because he didn't think he could handle anymore.

_Keep dreaming Joshua... this is Westchester after all. _

* * *

**"So please don't go  
Don't leave me here all by myself  
I get ever so lonely from time to time  
I will find you"**

Massie couldn't even begin to describe the amount of shock that entered her body, it was hard to even decipher at a time when two of her best friends were dealing with feelings of confusion and guilt.

It started with:

"I slept with Kemp."

"I slept with Chris Plovert."

It might have been easier to digest if Nikki and Layne hadn't decided to open the flood gates immediately and at the same time. The horrified face of Layne was enough to decipher her feeling about what she partook in last night while Nikki's seemingly passive face didn't really give any indication of how she felt. Massie glanced at Claire, who's cerulean eyes were wide with shock, and she knew that the blonde couldn't believe what had happened in a few short hours.

Claire was the first to speak, "What the fuck? Layne! How did this even happen? And Nikki? I thought you were interested in Cam?!"

Nikki's face hardened, her hazel eyes cold as she spoke, "I was. Until I saw how love-struck he was with you last night. You know Claire, I don't need your cast offs. I don't want to be the second choice like every other fucking girl in this school."

The utter shock on Claire's face spoke of how unprepared she was to deal with Nikki's accusations, especially since Massie knew that Claire didn't really understand how seductive she was. Massie couldn't fault Nikki for feeling some sort of jealousy towards Claire (the girl looked like a bloody goddess half the time, even when she didn't put effort into looking good) but it wasn't as if this was new. Claire had always been beautiful from the start of their friendship and at this point, Massie would have thought that the three of them had dealt with their jealousy issues but clearly Nikki hadn't.

"Did you know I actually thought he was interested in me and you even coaxed me into thinking that he did. But the entire party, you captivated him and you didn't ever show that you were not interested last night. I bet he's completely love struck so why the fuck should I want him when I'm clearly his second choice. I slept with Chris Plovert because he made me feel beautiful and wanted. I didn't feel like a second class citizen. So you know what you can't fucking judge me Claire. You don't know what it's like feeling like a piece of shit every time your boyfriend tells you, 'You look fat. You are awful at sex. You aren't smart.' You haven't dwelt with emotional and mental abuse and you never will. So just fuck off." Nikki started yelling.

The three girls started in complete and utter shock at her, their faces saying it all: What the hell had Nikki gone through? And why didn't she tell them earlier. But before any of them could say anything or even put a comforting arm around her, Nikki fled the room, tears falling down her face as she ran away in embarrassment and anger.

Claire looked on the verge of tears herself and Massie just pulled her in for a hug, "You didn't do anything Claire-bear. I promise, it's not your fault. It's not Nikki's either but she should have told us."

"Or we should have paid more attention to her," Claire replied softly, letting a tear fall down her face before she turned to Layne and asked, "I need to go but I want to know that you're okay with that. I don't want to abandon you but I'm not sure I could be any help."

Layne smiled sadly at her, pulling her into a hug and whispered, locking eyes with her, "I'm fine Claire. I've decided to ignore this whole thing with Kemp anyway. You go. I know you need sometime by yourself."

They watched Claire rush out of the room, her footsteps padding loudly up the stairs, as she broke out into a run and the slam of her bedroom could be heard throughout the house. Massie glanced at Layne and said with a bewildered look, "What the hell has Nikki been keeping from us?!"

Layne shrugged feeling completely confused but said determinedly, "Let's get everyone out of this house and then we can think about what to do with Nikki. I'm going to get Hotz to go after her."

Massie held out her hand as Layne fished for her phone, "No, get Plovert to find her. It seems like she trusted him enough to sleep with him."

"Right. Should we tell Todd about Claire?" Layne asked as she tapped rapidly.

Massie pursed her lips in thought, "Let's tell him after everyone has gone, it'll be easier. Derrick and Josh should still be around and can help. Um Kemp will also help but do you want me to deal with him?"

"Please! I can't face him just yet. I haven't even begun to think about how it even happened." Layne said with a shake of her head, "Don't give me that look Mass, I'm talking emotionally. Not physically."

Massie laughed but said seriously, "You'll need to deal with it at some point. I'm going to interrogate you eventually."

Layne rolled her eyes teasingly, "Yes Mom..."

"Okay, let's get this house emptied." Massie said, ending their conversation.

As Massie went around waking people up and telling them to get their asses out of the house, she couldn't help but wonder what this meant for the rest of the year. It wasn't even the second week and already they were fighting. There wasn't supposed to be drama but somehow it had found them. She just hoped that things would start to turn around.

* * *

**"****I wanted love, I needed love,  
Most of all, most of all  
Someone said true love was dead  
And I'm bound to fall, bound to fall  
For you"**

The tears fell without control. The droplets of water traveled down her cheek, her jaw, her neck. Her face contorted; her lips trembling as she tried not to cry. She hated crying but nothing she tried could get her to forget the utter anger and hate that she heard from Nikki (her best friend). The words, filled with contempt and venom,pouring out of her mouth. It hurt. It hurt so much that she found herself beginning to hyperventilate. Claire found herself becoming increasingly hysterical and she knew that she had lost. The memories filled her mind and Claire screamed before collapsing on the bed.

_"You ... you are the reason he's dead." the words tumbled out of her mouth as she stared at her in utter disgust._

_Claire cowered at the sight of grandmother, she whimpered as the wooden stick came hurled down at her legs. Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. _

_Five times for the five months her grandfather had been dead and Claire cried at numbness that seemed to fill her mind and body. She no longer cared if her grandmother took out her despair, grief and anger out at her. She knew that Amanda Lyons was right; she was the reason her grandfather was no longer alive. If she hadn't ask him to take her camping, then maybe he would still be alive. If only they hadn't gone out that night when that drunk driver had come speeding down the wrong lane. Maybe he would still be alive if he hadn't had to save her from the impact. There were so many what ifs but Claire didn't care anymore. All she knew was that she was the reason and she was to blame. So she let her grandmother hit her every day as punishment for killing her grandfather. _

_"YOU ARE AN UNGRATEFUL BRAT WHO DOESN'T EVER CARE THAT HER GRANDFATHER IS DEAD! HE'S DEAD! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" _

_The words rang in her ear as she sat in the corner, huddled up as she tried to block out the horrible words pouring out of her grandmother's mouth. She didn't say anything but she hoped that Amanda Lyons didn't have the strength to hit her again. _

"Claire!"

"I DIDN'T KILL HIM! I LOVE HIM! I DIDN'T KILL HIM GRANDMOTHER! I DIDN'T!" Claire screamed as she thrashed in her dream-like state.

A vice-like grip held onto her as Claire thrashed around again, tears running down her face and whispered comfortingly in her ear, "Clairebear, I'm here. Todd's here and she won't hurt you. Amanda isn't alive anymore and you didn't kill our grandfather. He saved you Clairebear, he wanted to save you."

Claire whimpered and Todd kept his grip on her as she slowly stopped struggling, "Wake up Clairebear, I'm here and no one is going to hit you or hurt you."

She opened her cerulean eyes and cried out at the sight of Todd, throwing her arms around him, "I saw her Todd. She was so real. I thought I had got rid of all my memories of her but she's still there. I'm sorry."

Todd swept his twin's white blonde hair away from her face and said softly, "Claire, you don't have to be sorry. You endured Amanda Lyons for two years before we relocated to Westchester and I don't expect you to be completely over it. What brought this on?"

Claire smothered her face into his t-shirt, "Nikki told me that I stole Cam from her and that I was judging her." she lifted her head and continued, "Landon Crane abused her and she never told us. I don't even know for how long or how bad it was. Why didn't she tell us!?"

"Maybe she was embarrassed and didn't know how to tell you guys." James said softly as he smiled tenderly at Claire.

She stared at him, her eyes starting to water, as she remembered the absolute contempt on Nikki's face and wished she could have been there for her friend sooner. She sighed, brushing the tears away with her fingers and said, "I'm going to try sleeping but I don't know if I can stay by myself."

Todd nodded and made to lie down with her but she shook her head, "No. The house is an absolute mess and Massie and Layne are probably worried about me so there are things you need to do. Could James stay with me?"

Her brother smiled affectionately at her and said, "Sure Clairebear. I'll go sort everything out and tell them you're okay."

Claire kissed her brother on the cheek mumbling, "Thanks Todd."

He quickly pecked James on the lips before walking out of the room, the last thing he saw was James climbing into the bed with Claire, her head snuggled into his chest.

* * *

**"And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how"**

Todd Lyons walked into his kitchen to find it smelling like a bakery and already dozens of cookies and cupcakes were lying on the island, freshly baked. He couldn't help but smile and chuckle at the sight of Layne Abeley - resident badass - wearing an apron and kneading dough.

"Wow, you're really stressed and worried, if you've baked so much already." Todd said teasingly as he grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

Layne groaned, "You don't know the half of it. How's Claire?"

Todd's smile dropped and he replied seriously, "She's sleeping with James so I don't worry about her having another panic attack. But it was really bad today and I haven't seen it like that since ... well let's say awhile. Whatever Nikki said or however, she said it really screwed with Claire's state of mind. I don't blame Nikki as much as I want to but I know that she's going through something too but if Claire's panic attacks are starting up again, maybe it's better if Nikki and Claire don't see each other until everything settles. If you get what I'm saying."

"Unfortunately, I do. What Nikki said today shows that she has some unresolved issues with Claire and with herself. Massie and I will keep the peace between them but I hope that this won't hurt their friendship." Layne replied as she placed the dough into the oven.

"How's Claire?"

Todd turned to see Massie with Derrick, Cam and Kemp. All three had worried expressions and he informed them, "She's sleeping now (James is with her) but it was a really bad panic attack."

"So she's had them before?" Cam asked his hands shoved into his pocket.

Before Todd could even answer. Josh spoke as he walked into the room, "Yes. It was worse when we were younger."

With the four years of absolute animosity between Josh and Claire, many had forgotten that a couple of years ago they had been close, almost inseparable. He had been the first non-family member to find out about her panic attacks.

"I thought you had left Josh?" Massie voiced the thought that was running through their heads (no one really thought that Josh would be worried about Claire).

Josh shook his head, "I dropped Alicia off at home, checked on Nikki and came back. I'm not Claire's biggest fan right now but I do remember how bad her panic attacks used to be and I don't want her to have to go through that again." turning to Todd he voiced his concerns, "Do you remember the last bad attack she had?"

Todd shook his head, "Not specifically but it's been a couple of years since the last bad panic attack. I would say around 14."

"I thought so. Then it explains why Nikki doesn't understand the seriousness of what she did." seeing the shocked faces, he quickly said, "No, don't get me wrong, Niks is going through something too and I don't blame her but she didn't ever see Claire go through a panic attack so she's still pretty upset with Claire."

"I hate to have been the cause of all this." Cam said sadly.

Todd turned to him and said sternly, "Cam, you didn't cause anything. Trust me, this is more to do with Nikki's relationship with Landon fucking Crane and her unresolved issues with Claire."

"So what are we going to do?" Kemp asked as he munched on a cookie.

"Kemp, you're such a pig!" Layne sneered as he stuffed another biscuit in his mouth.

Kemp just rolled his eyes, "Whatever Layne, it's not like you were complaining last night."

"Okay, so Layne and I will go talk to Nikki and see if we can find out what the fuck she's been going through. Um it might be good if someone went to talk to Landon fucking Crane, we need his story. Just see how he puts it - Derrick and Cam?" Massie asked with sweetly, trying to defuse the tension between Layne and Kemp.

Cam shook his head, "Not me. Crane doesn't like me already."

"I'll go talk to the asshole." Kemp said, "Let's take your car D, if he gets mad my baby can't suffer."

Derrick scoffed, "So you'll let my car take the hit?!"

He looked at him with disbelief and said, "Of course. My Celeste is precious."

"Right..." Massie interjected with an eye roll, "That leaves Josh and Cam to help Todd clean up the house and watch Claire."

"Actually Samantha, our housekeeper, will take care of the mess. But as much as I want to stay here with Claire, I need to go talk to my aunt and James has a lunch with his family." Todd announced and turned to the two boys, "Would you mind staying here in case Claire has another attack?"

Josh nodded and clasped his hand on Todd's shoulder, "I remember what to do so she'll be safe."

"Thanks Josh," Todd said sincerely with a smile, "Why don't you all come over for dinner. Samantha will make enough for everyone."

A chorus of thanks sounded out as they agreed to meet back at the Lyons residence. Little did they know that it wouldn't be so easy to solve this situation.

* * *

**"****Talk myself out of feeling  
Talk my way out of control  
Talk myself out of falling in love  
Falling in love with you"**

A wave of nausea crept up on her and she clasped a hand to her mouth as she tried to fight the urge to throw up. The news of Claire's panic attack had reached her ears and she couldn't help but feel responsible. It made her sick to her stomach that the things she had said to Claire had caused her to hyperventilate and faint from the utter fear that her grandmother instilled in her. But a voice was constantly noting that Claire was being an attention whore again and that no one bothered to ask how she was. The nausea grew stronger as she found herself torn between the part of her that cared about Claire and the toxic part that she had tried so hard to push down.

The voice sounded so much like Landon that it scared her.

She wrapped her comforter around her body as she crept deeper into her Queen size bed. All she wanted was to be alone with her thoughts instead of confronting her deepest secret she had kept from her friends. Chris Plovert had come over and she had her house keeper lie and say that she was sleeping. He promised to visit tomorrow and Nikki knew that he didn't buy the excuse. Then Massie and Layne had come over and tried to talk to her but she just ignored them until their exhausting prodding got the best of her and she had screamed for them to leave her alone. She wasn't ready to explain what Landon had done to her in their two-year relationship and that if they hadn't found out that he was cheating on her (again), she probably would still be in a relationship with him. He had even tried to contact her but she had ignored his calls, texts and IM's. She was definitely slowly fighting her way out of his tightly held hold on her.

"Miss Nikki?" Greta poked her head inside Nikki's room, staring with pity at the broken girl.

Nikki sighed and answered glumly, "Yes Greta?"

"Mrs. Dalton wants to know if you're coming down for tea?"

Nikki rolled her eyes at her mother's pathetic attempt to check up on her and just replied curtly, "Tell my mother that I'm not well and both tea or dinner isn't necessary."

Greta opened her mouth to argue but seeing the anger lying within the young girl nodded in agreement, "Yes, Miss Nikki."

The door shut with a soft click and Nikki fell back on her large pillows with a loud sigh, she couldn't stand the ridiculous antics of her mother, Theresa Dalton. It really didn't help the emotional rollercoaster she was on and sometimes she wanted to run away. Run to her father. Her daddy that lived partly in New York City and the Hamptons because he couldn't stand Theresa Dalton anymore than her children could. Nikki envied her brother Benjamin Dalton. At the age of sixteen, he was shipped to boarding school in Europe because he got into too much trouble living in Westchester and he had never come back. She sometimes saw him during the holidays but with him seriously studying to become a surgeon, he didn't have a lot of time to spare to see his family. Nikki saw her father even less and she blamed her mother for his rare appearance in her life.

BEEP

Nikki groaned as she stretched her arm out, blinding patting her side-table for her Smartphone. She wondered who was trying to contact her this time. It was probably Josh checking up on her. He was the only one that she had talked to after this morning's blow up. She hated that he wasn't there for her but she kind of understood that Claire's panic attacks weren't something to take lightly and that it was better for him to be there. Nikki had moved to Westchester in grade eight but hadn't really made friends with all of them until maybe the beginning of their summer heading to grade nine. So she had missed out on the Josh and Claire friendship. She had heard all about them being childhood friends until they had their biggest fight during the grade 8 graduation. She had never witnessed either of them being particularly fond of each other.

Until now.

Sure enough, it was Josh who had texted her.

**New Text Message **

**To: Nikki  
From: Josh  
Do you need me there? **

**To: Josh  
From: Nikki  
It's okay. I just need to spend some alone time. **

**To: Nikki  
From: Josh  
Kk. If you say so. **

Nikki tossed her phone haphazardly on the bed and snuggled back under her covers. It was only the afternoon but she found herself drifting off to sleep. She felt safe in her dreams. They were the only place Landon couldn't corrupt.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Early Christmas! A new chapter as an early Christmas present :). I hope you liked it and the background insight that it gives. I'd like you to know what you think about the way I'm taking the characters. As a bit of a summary: Claire has panic attacks because her grandmother used to hit her in a fit of anger towards her granddaughter for the death of her grandmother. Nikki is dealing with emotional issues because of her toxic and abusive relationship with Landon. Layne is hiding from her feelings. And well it seems like Massie is the sane one. Oh yeah, Josh clearly has feelings for Claire that he doesn't know how to address because he hates her for doing something back when they were 14. Derrick knows it's Massie that's his mystery girl (Oh hoped this chapter cleared up the bit of confusion of how Derrick doesn't know who he slept with. One word: Alcohol :P. Kemp loves his best friend and instead of telling her, he slept with her. And well Cam is kinda just there...The next chapter will be up probably next week or in the new year. I want to say thank you to all who reviewed! They always make me smile.  
**

**Title is from the song: In the Nighttime by the Among Savages  
**


	7. What's Your Name?

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. The Clique is the work of Lisi Harrison. And all brand items are used but not owned.

**Main Characters:** Claire Lyons, Massie Block, Layne Abeley, Nikki Dalton, Cam Fisher, Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz, Kemp Hurley

**Secondary Characters: **Chris Plovert, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, Olivia Ryan, Todd Lyons, Skye Hamilton, Harris Fisher, James White, Griffin Hastings, Landon Crane, Danny Robbins, Tiny Nathan, Carrie Randolph, Alicia Rivera, Allie-Rose Singer, Nina Callas, Dempsey Solomon, Conner Foley, Chris Abeley

**Ratings:** T**-**M

**Warnings: **It's going to contain graphic swearing so if you get offended by swear words, this story might not be for you. There will also be sexual situations as the story progresses but nothing in incredible detail.

**Summary: **This is our story, a story: About finding love in a world that holds money, reputation, fame and looks above all things. About overcoming our deepest and darkest pasts that just keeps coming back to haunt us. We are the wealthy, the beautiful and the young; and this is our story. **Let's play the game. Let's fall in love.**

* * *

**"I wanted love, I needed love,  
Most of all, most of all  
Someone said true love was dead  
And I'm bound to fall, bound to fall  
For you"**

Claire rocked on her heels as she stood in the headmaster's office, her azure eyes boring into the clock above the secretary's desk. She hated talking to Headmaster Randolph, Carrie Randolph's father, he was an absolute prick with no sense of propriety. He thought that because he was "friends" with her parents, it gave him the entitlement to talk to her like a little girl. She hated that she had to ask for a couple of days off because of her brief modeling shoot happening next week but it would be good for her to leave. After everything that happened last Saturday, Claire was happy to be leaving for California. Nikki was still pissed and Claire wasn't up to having a heart to heart with her, she wasn't ready to deal with all the emotional baggage. It was so much easier to just leave it in the dark, swept underneath the rug where it couldn't bother her.

"Ms. Lyons," Gretel called from her desk, "Headmaster Randolph will see you now."

Claire smiled tightly at the stuck up German woman before gliding into the principal's office, her perfected fake smile on her face as she slid into the chair on the other side of his desk. Headmaster Randolph was a tall middle aged man who, although being brought up in Westchester society, still didn't understand that one had to take care of himself if he wanted to be respected in this elitist social order.

"Ah, Claire, how lovely to see you." He said with an oily smile .

Claire kept her smile glued to her face as she replied, "Headmaster Randolph, I hope you've been well."

He nodded and opened his mouth to speak but Claire just interrupted, "I would hate to take you away from your work for too long, I just had a small request."

Headmaster Randolph gestured for her to continue, a flattered smile on his face, and she said, "I have a modelling shoot happening between September 21st to the 30th. Would you be so kind as to allow me to take those days off?"

"Of course Claire, you are a prized student here and all your accomplishments in the entertainment business are considered a success for the school as well as yourself." He said with a slick smile as he leaned in closer.

Claire tried not to cringe and replied, "You are too kind Headmaster,"

Soon, she was dismissed from his office and Claire rushed from the office, her feet moving quickly as she tried to get away from the sleazy Headmaster. He always made her cringe from his greasy behaviour. She wasn't paying attention to where she was heading and as she turned the corner she felt herself falling. Just as she held out her hands to break the impact, she felt arms encircle her waist and Claire opened her eyes to find Derrick Harrington grinning at her.

"Claire Lyons, fancy meeting you here." He said clearly amused by the situation.

Claire blushed but replied, "As delightful as it is to see you Harrington, I'd appreciate it if you helped me up instead of groping me."

Derrick pretended to look wounded and as he set her on her feet again said, "Why Ms. Lyons, I'm shocked that you would even accuse me of such behaviour."

She smirked and cupped his jaw in her hand, "Mr. Harrington, would you deny that your hands weren't touching my ass?"

He laughed as she faked a stern motherly look and pried her hand off his jaw, placing a gentle kiss on it, "A gentlemen never gropes and tells." Claire laughed, a sound that Derrick hadn't heard in a while, and he smiled feeling accomplished, "Now, Claire, where were you off to in such a hurry?"

"Nowhere, just away from the Headmaster. I had the unfortunate task of asking him permission to take a couple of days off so that I could go to my modeling shoot." she replied as she grabbed her Marc Jacobs tote off the floor.

BEEP

Claire fished out her Iphone from her tote and glanced down at the message.

**New Text Message**

**From: Josh  
To: Claire  
Lyons, are we still meeting? **

Claire turned back to Derrick and said with a smile, "I wish I could talk D but I just remembered I have to meet someone. Wanna grab coffee afterschool?"

Derrick replied with a friendly sure before tugging her in for a hug and Claire sighed into his safe muscular arms, "I'll drive C."

Claire nodded as she quickly ambled off towards the main doors, her fingers tapping against her Iphone screen as she replied to Josh. She didn't know what possessed her to ask Derrick to go to coffee with her... she tried to say it was so Alicia would actually believe that she was the girl who Derrick cheated on with but somewhere deep down, Claire knew she actually liked Derrick as a person. She ducked into the girl's bathroom, wanting to look presentable before meeting Josh. It wasn't a date. Claire knew this but she still didn't want to look like a complete mess.

Within seconds, Claire was tumbling out of the bathroom and down the back stairs that led to the back parking where Josh said he would pick her up. They both knew that if anyone saw them and Nikki found out, she would flip shit.

"Lyons, late as ever." Josh said with a smirk as he leaned on the side of his black Audi R8.

Claire replied sweetly but her narrowed eyes spoke volumes, "I'm never late, you're just early Hotz."

He chuckled at her words and held open the passenger door, "Get in Lyons,"

She rolled her eyes but slid into the seat, flashing him a smirk as he shut the door and quickly climbed into the driver's seat. She watched as he turned on the car and it roared to life, _The Dead Weather_, blasting from his speakers. He changed gear and they drove out of the school's gates, autumn leaves flying around his car. Claire lay her head on the headrest, shutting her eyes from the world as Josh drove them further away from the school and closer to the city.

"Wake up Lyons, we're here." Josh said with the tiniest amount of annoyance in his voice.

Claire rubbed her eyes as she glanced around; they were parked outside the Hotz Firm and a valet was waiting for Josh to hand him the car keys. Josh rolled his eyes and grabbed Claire's hand, pulling her out and she stumbled in her Alexander McQueen nude pumps before righting herself on the sidewalk. She glared at him but smiled flirtatiously at the valet before strutting into the building.

"Ms. Lyons," Alexander Hotz greeted her with a smile, his arms pulling her into a hug.

Claire smiled brightly and greeted him back with a breathy, "Mr. Hotz, a pleasure to see you."

Josh's father grinned at her as he held her shoulders taking a long look at her and said, "Why Claire, you've grown into a beautiful young woman."

Blushing at the compliment, Claire just shook her head modestly, "Mr. Hotz, you flatter me."

As he offered her his arm he told her, "Please Claire, it's Alexander," and turned to Josh saying, "Are you coming Joshua?"

Claire glanced back at Josh who rolled his eyes but followed behind them, his eyes never straying from her warm smile that seemed to light up her blue eyes as she listened to his father ramble on about his work. She seemed to fit right in with the pomposity that was Alexander Hotz, she effortlessly kept up with the conversation and ever seemed to enthralled in it but Josh knew better.

"So Claire, what brings you to our humble firm? I assume something to do with either your father or your own work?" Alexander Hotz said as he leaned back into his leather chair.

Claire nodded and began to explain, "I got offered a job for a new movie that is shooting in New York and although I have decided that I want to do it, I need you to check out the contract is up to standards. The deadline is next week Monday but I'm leaving Saturday so would you be able to look it over before Friday so that I can sign it in good faith?"

Alexander smiled affectionately at the girl, his friend and client Jay Lyons used to bring over to play with his son. The girl whom he thought of as his daughter and sincerely cared about and said, "Of course Claire. I will personally make sure it's finished by Friday."

Her face broke out into a smile and she quickly fished out a large stack of papers that were clipped together with a paperclip and handed it to him, "Thank you Alexander, it means so much to me."

"Anything for family Claire," Alexander replied with an easy grin as he began to shift through the large stack of paper.

"Oh and please send the bill to my agent, she will take care of it." Claire said as she began to slide on her navy blue Burberry London cashmere military jacket.

As she kissed the Hotz Patriarch on both cheeks to say goodbye, he said with a stern expression, "Don't get into too much trouble Claire and send my love to your mother."

Claire laughed as she grabbed her tote, "I'll try Alexander but I can't promise anything. And please tell Dianna I say hello."

With affection not normally seen in Alexander Hotz' eyes, he waved goodbye to the capricious girl as she sauntered out of the office and in the direction of his son's office. He could see the chemistry between them and couldn't wait until the day he could call Claire Lyons his daughter-in-law. If he had his way, Josh would have courted the beautiful girl long before that ridiculous Harris Fisher but his wife would not hear of him scheming in their son's love life. It was a pity.

"Hotz, I'm starving. Let's go." Claire burst into his small office that he used when he was in the city.

Josh looked up from his work and smirked at the platinum blonde before quickly bookmarking his spot. Claire watched as Josh carefully put everything away before sliding on his black Ray bans, " Lyons. What do you desire today?"

She bit her bottom lip as she tied her wavy hair into a loose side ponytail and a smile graced her features as an idea hit her, "Japanese,"

"Excellent," Josh said as he guided her out of the office and down the hall to the elevator.

It didn't take long for them to grab a cab and even less time to arrive at the nearby but delicious Japanese restaurant. Being well-known even in New York city, it wasn't hard for them to get a table and as they ordered Claire couldn't help insulting Josh, "One Sake please, I'm going to need it to deal with him for a whole meal."

Josh sneered, "It's not a walk in the park for me either Lyons," and said to the waiter, "Make that two Sakes."

As the waiter left with their order, Claire leaned back in her chair and stared at the guy she used to be playmates with but turned into an arch rival and said, "Do you remember what we were fighting over?"

He seemed to understand her and replied with a shrugged, "Honestly C, I don't have the foggiest idea. I was just really hurt when you started ignoring me that I just started to fight back."

She stared at him, her azure eyes watching as his face grimaced for a brief second before turning into a blank sheet. That was a hard summer for her and truth be told, she didn't remember exactly why Josh and her started fighting. All she remembered was hating the fact that he never seemed to have time for her anymore and instead started to hang out with this girl named Nikki.. it grated her nerves. Now ... four years later they were enemies who could never seem to agree on anything. She missed the days before when it was simpler. Coming to a quick decision Claire held out her hand and said, "Josh Hotz, I propose we try being friends again."

His dark eyes widened at her out stretched hand and said, "Just like that Lyons? A blank slate?"

Claire shrugged as she took a sip of her sparkling water, "Why not Hotz? After everything that's happened, I think I could use with a new old friend."

It made sense to him, so he took her still outstretched hand and shook it saying, "Nice to meet you Claire Lyons, I'm Josh Hotz."

Smirking at him Claire rolled her eyes, "As you're new old friend, I think you're an idiot."

Josh waved her comment off as the food came and he said after he finished chewing his first piece of sushi, "Do you remember that first of July when all of us were actually together?"

"Mhm, Isaac drove us all in M's range rover to the beach. It was a ton of fun and before our lives started to drift us apart. I don't remember the last time the group of us actually spent time together. Do you remember the sleepovers Skye used to invite us to?" Claire reminisced, her eyes glazing over as she drifted through her memories.

Josh snorted at the thought of Skye Hamilton's infamous middle school sleepovers. Back then being a "mixed" sleepover was enough to get all the girls and even some guys excited and feel so scandalous. Now, it wasn't strange to find a girl and a guy in a bed with another couple and it was strange to think that their classmates used to be so innocent and naïve.

"Do you miss her?" Claire asked knowing his history with Skye Hamilton.

Beautiful Skye Hamilton. She had been completely out of his league but somehow during her Junior year and his Sophomore year, he got a chance with her. It had been a blissful year and a half before she decided that she couldn't get any deeper and broke it off. Now she was gone, living it up in Connecticut attending an Ivy League school. Truthfully, he did miss Skye and he didn't hate her for breaking his heart, she taught him things he would never have learnt from anyone else and for that he was thankful. He glanced up from his plate at Claire's tinkling voice calling his name and he smiled, "I do but I've been over it for a while now. What about you?"

Claire couldn't help blushing at the intent stare Josh held and asked coyly, "What about me?"

He shook his head at her and said a name, she had tried to forget for a while now, "Harris Fisher, do you miss him?"

Oh Harris Fisher. A legend in the halls of West Prep. He had tried his hardest to win her approval and if she was honest, Harris Fisher was a complete sweetheart. He bought her flowers, took her for rides around Westchester and to secret spots he had found, he treated her like a Queen but then his Senior year arrived and they both knew that long distance wouldn't work. She was starting to take on more work in the modelling and acting business and he was focusing on getting into an Ivy League college. It didn't take long for them both to realize that they weren't able to handle a relationship. So on a warm September evening in her Sophomore year, Harris broke up with her. She should have been prepared but it was such a surprise and it still hurt thinking of him again. She missed his comforting embrace, his goofy smile, his surprisingly soft lips and proud smile every time he was seen in public with her.

Looking back at Josh and breaking away from her thoughts, Claire said with a sad smile, "I miss him but that's all he is, a really good memory and friend."

BEEP

**New Text Message **

**To: Claire Lyons  
From: Derrick Harrington  
Where you at C? Missed you in politics. Are we still meeting for coffee? **

Claire glanced down at her Iphone and gasped noticing that it was almost 2:30. She waved her hand for the bill and said, "Sorry Hotz to rush but I promised someone I'd go for coffee with them after school."

"Always so busy Lyons," Josh teased as he paid for the bill.

Claire just laughed her bell-like laugh and smiled a demure thank you to the waiter for helping her with her coat. Josh couldn't help but smile at Claire's child-like mannerisms and was glad they were trying the friend thing again. It felt right.

* * *

**"And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how"**

She scribbled in her notebook, the outside world blurring around her as she angrily jabbed the pen against the white blue-lined paper. She hated feeling like she needed to write down her feelings, especially when she wasn't a feelings type girl but sometimes it just became too much. The last time she had felt this way was when she realized her parent's marriage was a complete and utter sham.

"What are you up to Sis?" a voice called from the entrance to her room.

Layne glanced up and raised her eyebrow at the sight of her brother, who was supposed to be studying at Columbia. Christopher Abeley might be attractive to girls but it was his absolutely ridiculous obsessive nature when he became infatuated with a one that completely scared them off. She went back to writing and when she felt him sit on her bed with a loud sigh, closed her notebook and quickly shoved it under her bed, "What the fuck do you want Chris?"

He smirked at his every angry sister and said as he lay down on the bed, "I come to visit my sister and you're not at all happy to see me. I'm hurt."

Rolling her eyes Layne shoved him off her bed and said with sardonically, "Please, you're just here to eat Jenna's food and have your washing done."

"You may be right but you could at least pretend." he said as he stood up and brushed his pants off before heading for the door, "Alright, this was fun Layne. We should do it again."

Layne yelled back, "Is that what you tell your non-existent sluts?"

"Fuck off Layne."

She chuckled at her pathetic brother before grabbing her phone and dialing the only number that made sense for her to call.

"Fisher, I'm going fucking insane. I need to get drunk." Layne barked into the phone as she collapsed against her black Queen bed, her back hitting the fluffy duvet with a soft thud. She rolled her eyes at his reply and said again, "And why not a Monday evening? Fisher, I mean it. I beed to get drunk so I can stop thinking."

Running a hand through her freshly washed hair, Layne listened to Cam quickly muttered to his mom, he was such a mommy's boy, and answered sharply, "Yeah, I'll be ready. Don't be late, I don't like to wait." Ending the call, she sat up and padded on her fluffy grey carpet to her walk in closet. She grabbed a pair of True Religion dark wash jeans, a grey slightly see through Aqua Snake Chiffon Blouse, and a pair of black Sam Edelman Lace Up Platform Booties. Satisfied with her outfit, Layne threw her black Michael Kors tote on her shoulder and grabbed her phone which was blinking with messages.

**New Text Message **

**From: C. Fisher  
To: L. Abeley  
I'm outside Abeley. 2 minutes early. Suck it. **

Layne chuckled at the text as she threw open her front door and screamed to her brother, "I'm going out, don't wait up."

"WAIT LAYNE!"

Not listening to her brother's cries, Layne slammed the door and ran over to Cam's blue Nissan GTR and hopped in, "Let's get out of here Fisher."

He raised an eyebrow at her but followed her instructions, revving up the car and changing gears as they pealed out of her driveway. He looked to her, "Where to Abeley?"

"The Ritz-Carlton," Layne said and Cam just gestured to his built-in GPS to which she rolled her eyes but quickly programmed in the destination. Cam couldn't help stare at the far out gaze Layne had as she stared out the window at the handsome estates. She seemed so damn lost.

It didn't take Cam long to get to the hotel and as they stepped out of the car, clearly dressed well enough to be customers there, the valet greeted them, "Good evening, would you like me to park the car for you Mr?"

"Fisher, Cameron Fisher." Cam stated as he handed him the keys and continued, "If there is a scratch on it, I will be most unhappy."

Layne smirked as the valet, who clearly recognized the last name, nodded and ass kissed his way away from them. She was pretty impressed, "Not bad Fisher considering you come from Connecticut."

He chuckled at her comment and placed a gently hand on her lower back, "Come Ms. Abeley, let's go get you thoroughly smash."

"Lead the way Mr. Fisher" Layne said with a teasing smile.

"Ms. Abeley!" the manger called, "How nice of you to visit us."

Letting him kiss her right hand, Layne smiled tightly at the man, "We were just headed over to the bar Gregory,"

"Oh of course, please feel free to order your first drink on the house Ms. Abeley and Mr.?"

Cam smirked, "Fisher,"

Wide eyed the man reached for Cam's hand and shook it enthusiastically, "Welcome Mr. Fisher!"

They finally were able to get rid of the annoying manager and found two seats by the bar. Cam raised his eyebrow at her and she turned to the bartender, "A scotch on the rocks."

Raising her own eyebrow at him, sending the unspoken challenge right back at him, Cam ordered, "Whiskey, neat."

Seemingly impressed, Layne grabbed her drink that was place in front of her and toasted Cam, "For not disappointing me in your choice in drink."

Cam laughed at clinked his glass against hers before drinking a sip of it while Layne drowned hers and gestured for another one. She turned to Cam and said, "You must be wondering why I called you to come drink with me."

"Not at all Abeley," Cam deadpanned and Layne shoved his shoulder with a playful glare.

Glancing at the bartender, she ordered another drink before saying with dramatic exasperation, "AS I WAS SAYING before I got interrupted." Cam chuckled and she glared again, "So here's my problem. I can't stop dwelling on my emotions so instead of dealing with them like a normal person (yes Nikki's already given me the whole spiel on drinking my problems away isn't good, well she can go shove it) I'm drinking."

"You're one messed up girl Abeley." Cam said as he nursed his drink, completely floored that she would admit to drinking away her problems.

Layne scoffed, "Trust me Fisher, you don't know the half of it."

"So do you want to talk about it?" She seemed confused so Cam elaborated, "You know about your problem?"

Drowning her drink again, Layne pushed his shoulder half-assed as the alcohol was starting to affect her, "No. Not particularly."

Minutes turned to hours. Drinks turned into shots. Layne felt light-headed and sleepy, the entire room was spinning but she felt happy. It was the moments when she couldn't control herself anymore that made her the happiest and the calmest. She wasn't Layne Abeley; fucked up child of two separated people, bad-ass of Westchester or best friend of the hottest girl in school, the most powerful girl in school or the nicest girl in school. She was just Layne. A girl who needed help as much as the next. She couldn't help but blame this binge drinking on Kemp. She slept with her best friend and now, she was too ashamed to even try to fix their friendship. She loved Kemp, she did but that didn't mean it was right for them to be in a relationship. The sex was fucking amazing that she couldn't deny, he knew what she wanted inside out and she knew how he liked it. They were so in-tune, it scared the living daylights out of her. So instead of trying to figure things out, she just ran away from it because she knew she could never have a proper relationship with him, not when the marriage she saw on a daily basis were two people married only in name; they didn't even live in the same fucking house. She couldn't do that to him but she didn't want to break his heart, not when she knew how fragile he really was.

"Come on Layne, let's get you home." Cam said as he helped her out of her seat, draping an arm around her mid-section to support her.

Layne shook her head profusely, "No. I can't... Chris... home... just ... room"

She couldn't even really talk properly anymore so Cam gently placed her back on the chair and whispered something to the bartender before hurrying to find the manager. A couple of minutes past before Cam arrived with a room key, he hauled her up again and they traipsed out of the bar carefully. He had gotten a room with two beds because he wasn't about to leave her by herself. The minute they got into the room, Layne rushed to the bathroom. Cam knocked on the door as he recognized the sounds of retching coming from inside. Layne just groaned, "Just give me a couple of minutes."

Cam busied himself with charging his phone and turning on the tv to some late-night talk show. He didn't know exactly why Layne was doing this to herself or how often she did this but he had an idea that it had something to do with Kemp and he had half a mind to call the guy up, if he didn't think Layne would castrate him.

The door swung open and he stared at the still beautiful girl despite her drunken state and vomit filled mouth. She staggered over to the bed he was on and said, "Thanks Fisher,"

He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed the top of her head gently, "Don't worry about it Layne, this is what friends do."

Her green eyes stared at him, "Are we friends?"

"I'd like to think so,"

Layne nodded slowly and said as she gradually sat up, "So as friends, do we share our problems?"

"Yes," he replied, wondering where this was going.

"Do we do nice things for our friends?"

"Yes"

"Do we do this as friends?" And before he could reply, Layne kissed him, her mouth soft against his own. She didn't taste of vomit but Cam knew that this was wrong even though he couldn't help feel aroused by the way she was touching him.

Cam slowly pried her from him and said softly, "Layne, you'll regret us tomorrow morning and you'll start avoiding me like you've been avoiding Hurley. You need a friend Layne and that's what I'll be. Nothing more because you love Kemp and I really like Nikki."

"You don't even know Nikki!" Layne said accusingly as she lay back, giving up on the idea of hooking up with him.

Cam shrugged, "That may be... but I know that she's someone that's been hurt badly and that she needs someone to show her that whatever happened before wasn't her fault. I also find her really fucking attractive."

She laughed at his last statement, "I'm glad you're somewhat still a guy Fisher."

Cam picked her up and helped her into bed, pulling the covers snuggly over top of her. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I'm here if you need anything. Sleep tight Layne."

* * *

**A/N: This is terribly late and I'm sorry! But holiday season always brings lots of things to do. Now it's back to studying for school .. starts on Monday :(. Here's the next chapter, I'm going to try and post the next one soon but I do want to have a soild supply so that I can post them without worrying about writing a quick but awful chapter to follow it so the next one might be posted slower than the others. Anyway, this chapter was more on the development on relationships outside of what you've seen. A bit of background information between Claire and Josh, don't worry they don't remember now what happened between them but it'll slowly seep through their memory bit by bit. Hope you like the interaction between Layne and Cam - I personally like their friendship. Thanks for all the reviews! They're just wonderful and make me happy! **

**xoxo -Kelli  
**

**Title from Yeah Yeah Yeahs song Zero  
**


	8. Tell Me I'm A Fool

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. The Clique is the work of Lisi Harrison. And all brand items are used but not owned.

**Main Characters:** Claire Lyons, Massie Block, Layne Abeley, Nikki Dalton, Cam Fisher, Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz, Kemp Hurley

**Secondary Characters: **Chris Plovert, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, Olivia Ryan, Todd Lyons, Skye Hamilton, Harris Fisher, James White, Griffin Hastings, Landon Crane, Danny Robbins, Tiny Nathan, Carrie Randolph, Alicia Rivera, Allie-Rose Singer, Nina Callas, Dempsey Solomon, Conner Foley, Chris Abeley

**Ratings:** T**-**M

**Warnings: **It's going to contain graphic swearing so if you get offended by swear words, this story might not be for you. There will also be sexual situations as the story progresses but nothing in incredible detail.

**Summary: **This is our story, a story: About finding love in a world that holds money, reputation, fame and looks above all things. About overcoming our deepest and darkest pasts that just keeps coming back to haunt us. We are the wealthy, the beautiful and the young; and this is our story. **Let's play the game. Let's fall in love.**

* * *

**"So please don't go**  
**Don't leave me here all by myself**  
**I get ever so lonely from time to time**  
**I will find you"**

Massie sighed as she sat in her AP Chemistry class, her eyes closing ever slowly as she found herself becoming ever so bored. She took her Iphone out of her Prada tote and quickly clicked on the facebook ap. She glanced up and saw that Mrs. Fredericka was droning on and on about some particle so she leaned back and blatantly stared at her phone instead of her teacher.

**8 new Facebook Notifications **

**Olivia Ryan:**** I hate having detention on a Tuesday. I really didn't deserve it this time!  
Alicia Rivera, Danny Robbins, Tiny Nathan and 15 other people liked this.  
11 comments **

**Dylan Marvil:**** News is that Cam Fisher and Layne Abeley were seen walking out of the Ritz this morning. Miss. Abeley looks mighty tired... long night? **

**Allie-Rose Singer:**** Cheerleading Practice has been changed from tonight to tomorrow morning. Don't be late or Coach Winston is going to make us run laps AGAIN! AND NO BOYFRIENDS OR ELSE I'LL FUCKING CUT YOU ALL.  
You, Claire Lyons, Carrie Randolph, and 25 others liked this.  
15 comments **

**Danny Robbins:**** Who wants to crash Cheerleading Practice tomorrow? Waking up early for it will be worth it, just to see Allie-Rose get all motherfucking crazy.  
Tiny Nathan, Landon Crane, and 34 others liked this  
23 comments **

**Josh Hotz:**** Fucking teachers. Anyone else got detention tonight?  
Olivia Ryans, Danny Robbins, Derrick Harrington and 6 others like this.  
4 comments **

**Layne Abeley:**** Bad idea to drink till I was plastered on a Monday evening. Someone fucking invent a hang-over cure already!  
You, Claire Lyons, Cam Fisher and 15 others like this.  
10 comments **

**Claire Lyons:**** "OHMYGOD ARE YOU CLAIRE LYONS!? OHMYGOD I LOVE YOU?! OHMYGOD DO YOU KNOW ROBERT PATTINSON?!" Yes. I am Claire Lyons. Could you not spit in my face as you try to steal some part of my clothing? Thanks. Much obliged. Fucking crazy people. -_-  
You, Josh Hotz, Derrick Harrington and 16 others like this.  
21 comments **

"Ms. Block! Detention tonight!"

Massie glanced up from her phone to see her teacher glared at her for her blatant disrespect and she groaned before pretending to put her phone away. The minute Mrs. Fredericka's back was turned Massie quickly typed away:

**Massie Block:**** JOSHUAAAAAAAAAA I'll be joining you for detention. We're skipping the minute William's turns his back right? **

She put her phone away as the bell rang and traipsed up to pick up her detention slip, "Thanks so much Mrs. Fredericka."

The sarcasm was lost on the teacher as she waltzed out of the room, disappearing into the sea of students coming out of their classrooms. She waved to Kristen Gregory who was trying to stuff her large duffle bag into her locker before turning to her own locker. She exchanged textbooks and jumped when her locker door was abruptly closed. Kemp Hurley. Why did he always find a way to scare her?

"What do you want Hurley?" Massie asked with a tilt of her head and an eyebrow raise.

He ran a hand through his luscious thick hair and asked, "What do you know about Layne and Cam coming out of the Ritz together this morning?"

Massie cursed the day Dylan Marvil decided that she would spread lies and gossip to everyone that attended Westerly Prep; she was such a fucking bitch. She gave Kemp a hard stare and said, "Sweetie, you need to give Layne space. She's not talking to you for a reason."

"Don't fucking patronize me," Kemp growled, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

She couldn't resist interrupting him, "Ooh big word Kempie," Her mother always said she liked to play with fire.

Kemp stared at her completely unimpressed and just continued like she didn't say anything, "You may be her best girl friend but I'm her best friend and I know exactly how she deals with things. She's running away from me because she's scared and I am too. I'm not going to fucking profess my love for her but I don't like the idea of her being with anyone else. So tell me what you know about Cameron fucking Fisher."

What a double standard, Massie knew that Kemp wouldn't stop sleeping around if Layne didn't put herself out there and tell him that she loved him, but he became so temperamental the moment he thinks she's sleeping with other guys. Possessive asshole. She pushed him off her locker and said, "I don't actually know anything about last night. So if you want answers either go ask Cam or Layne. Now, if you're done trying to threaten me, I'm going to go to our history class if you'd like to join me."

Kemp sighed and stopped her from walking away, he stared at her with sad puppy dog eyes and said, "I'm sorry Mass, I'm just so tired of this shit."

Massie wrapped her arms around Kemp and whispered, "I know you care about her so I get it. Just tone it down if you do go talk to her."

He squeezed tightly before letting her go and together they walked to their class. He bumped her shoulder, "So I hear you've got detention tonight. How did Miss Perfect Head Girl here manage that?"

"Got bored in class and Fredericka caught me on my phone, ignoring her lesson."

"Ohh, what a rebel," Kemp teased as he held open the door for her. Massie punched his stomach lightly as she passed and he groaned at the sudden impact, she smirked back at him before disappearing into the classroom.

Massie pretended to be calm as she walked towards her seat in the back but she knew that Kemp would want his revenge and he was nothing but ever thorough when it came to enacting revenge. A couple of girls from her volleyball team started a conversation but Massie couldn't keep her back to the door for very long for else, she'd be prime target, so she brushed them off and she knew they would understand when she explained in practice later. Danny Robbins grinned at her as he leered from his seat and as she passed him, she smack him over the head with a stern whisper, "Stop staring at me Robbins, it's creepy."

Danny rubbed the back of his head and retorted, "Wasn't staring at you Massie,"

Massie stared quizzically at him but before she could realize what exactly he was implying, she squealed at the hands that suddenly clutched her waist. The high-pitch scream caught everyone's attention and Massie pretended that everything was alright despite the fact that Kemp was now tickling her mercilessly. Peals of laughter sprung uncontrollably out of her mouth and she desperately cried out, "Stop Kemp, please stop!"

Their fellow classmates stared enviously at the two of them. The girls yearned to be Massie because she was beautiful, strong and she was friends with guys like Kemp while the guys just wanted to be able to hold Massie Block in their arms even if they were just friends. Massie knew the extent of the jealously that some girls could get, a past experience taught her everything about that, but she didn't realize that they didn't envy her as the powerful, cold Queen but as the girl who they thought had everything.

If only they knew the truth.

"Ms. Block and Mr. Hurley, if you're quite done I'd like to start the lesson," came the stern voice of Mrs. Buckwiser.

Massie pushed Kenp away finally and sat down primly, "Sorry Mrs. B,"

The elderly lady just shook her head and proceeded with the lesson. Massie turned to Kemp and hissed, "You could have gotten me another detention."

Kemp rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, "But you didn't Mass so stop stressing. Seriously, you need to get rid of that stick up your ass. I would suggest sex."

"Not everyone is a manwhore like you Kemp." Massie sneered.

He placed his hand over his heart, "You're so cruel M. But I know Little Miss Proper lost her virginity long time ago."

Massie blushed at his knowing smirk and elbowed him in the gut, "Shut up Kemp!"

He bent his head closer to her ear, "Everyone thinks you lost it to Dempsey, I know better sweetheart."

Massie glared at him, "You promised not to bring that up Hurley !"

Kemp shrugged, "All I'm saying is that you need to get laid, I'm sure D will be more than happy."

"You mean you wouldn't volunteer again?" Massie said snidely.

Kemp smirked, "Oh M, I didn't know you still cared. It's a shame you didn't care about Dempsey as much."

That was a low blow and Massie could help the growl that erupted from her mouth. She glared at him and hissed, "I did care about him you asshole. I just..."

Kemp raised his eyebrow, "Just had the urge to fuck someone other than your boyfriend for a good 3 months?"

"Just drop it Kemp."

He shook his head, "Not until you promise me you'll work on the stick up your ass."

Massie rolled her eyes, "If it will get you to shut up, I'll fucking try to stop acting like a frigid bitch."

"Excellent Mass," Kemp said with a too pleased grin on his face.

"You're such a shithead Hurley," Massie muttered as she pulled out her phone, holding it under the table, she couldn't get another detention.

**3 New Text Messages**

**To:MB**  
**From:CL**  
**Soo... I thought I'd rub in the fact that I'm going to Cali soon and you're stuck with dealing with the drama that's soon to hit the fan.**

**To:Block**  
**From: Derrick**  
**Hey Mass, it's Cam I'm using D's phone bc mine died. I just wanted to ask if you're free to meet for coffee afterschool.**

**To:Mass**  
**From:Nikki**  
**I didn't fucking want to believe that Layne and Cam were seen coming out of the Ritz this morning but Dylan has fucking proof. What the fuck is Layne's problem?**

**To:CL**  
**From:MB**  
**Three words: You're A Bitch.**

**To: Derrick**  
**From:Block**  
**Tell Fisher, I'll meet him by his car.**

**To: Nikki**  
**From:MB**  
**Nik, you need to calm yourself. Seriously, I'm sure Layne and Cam didn't do anything. Plus it's not like you have any say... You're not his girlfriend.**

She knew she was going to get blacklisted by Nikki because that girl had a huge problem with being told she was wrong. It's irked to no end that she thought that everything that anyone did was against her. Massie was just tired of all her damn complaining and she didn't want to think about how Nikki was going to act with Josh and Claire's renewed friendship.

"You know I'm sorry for taking advantage of you." Kemp whispered, his dark eyes staring at her intently.

That stare brought so many memories to her. It wasn't that long ago where he had been staring at her like that as he took her virginity. She remembered that night clearly.

_She could tell you all the reasons and excuses that brought her to this very moment but deep inside, Massie Block just found Kemp Hurley a sexy guy who was willing to take the very thing that held her back. Claire had lost her virginity almost two years ago, Layne had even beat Claire by sleeping with Derrick Harrington in the beginning of grade seven and she was sure Nikki had lost it to Landon by now. So here she was, watching Kemp Hurley with careful eyes as he slowly peeled off her clothing. She shivered as the cold air hit her body and Kemp wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her flush against his practically naked body. He still wore boxers but Massie could feel the evident arousal on her stomach and somewhere inside, she felt a tingling sensation. _

_"Relax Mass, I'll take care of you, I promise baby." Kemp whispered as he pressed his lips against hers in a brutal kiss. _

_Massie sighed at the familiarity of his lips on hers and she kissed back with equal passion, letting all her inhibitions go. He picked her up, their lips still locked together as he thrust his tongue inside the cavern of her mouth. She moaned as he broke away to press his lips tenderly on her neck, kissing down; alternating between biting, licking and sucking. Massie knew if she didn't stop him, she was going to have hickeys on her neck and she couldn't let Dempsey see that or else he would know she was cheating on him. _

_"Lightly Kemp, I can't have hickeys." Massie breathed as he moved over her collar bone. _

_He chuckled at her before unclipping her bra and placing her gently on the Queen bed. He stared at her with dark eyes as he took in her uncovered body, Massie squirmed from his gaze and he whispered, "Mass, you're beautiful," _

_She grinned at him and leaned up to wrap her hands around his neck, pressing her lips deeply onto his, biting his lower lip gently. Kemp groaned at the sensation and climbed on top of her, keeping most of his weight off of her before kissing her thoroughly. Massie wrapped her legs around his torso and he grinded against her, to which she moaned breathily. _

That night had been perfect and she never regretted losing her virginity to Kemp Hurley, even if he was a manwhore and complete asshole sometimes. She didn't love him and she probably wouldn't ever feel that way about him but she trusted him in a way that she didn't trust anyone else. He taught her how to love properly and she will always be thankful for that. Massie squeezed Kemp's hand that was sitting on their desk and whispered, "Kemp, I cherish the memories that I have from those three months and I do hate that we did it while I was in a relationship with a great guy. And as much as I regret cheating on Dempsey, I don't blame you. You never took advantage of me."

Kemp raised his eyebrows and asked with clear disbelief, "You seriously don't think I took advantage of you Mass? I fucking convinced you to cheat on your boyfriend and to give me your virginity. I always thought you'd give it to someone you loved."

Massie shrugged and glanced around, the emotion radiating off Kemp's dark eyes were unnerving (even for her), "Sure, that's what I used to believe but Kemp, you treated me with the utmost care and I never regret the fact that it was you who was my first." Kemp opened his mouth to argue with her and she cut him off, "And it was my idea to continue our affair behind Dempsey's back so don't fucking blame yourself."

"Alright, Mass. I can do that, I'm a pretty selfish bastard." Kemp replied with a cheeky grin.

"Remember your essay's are due next week Friday,"

Massie glanced up to see that most of her classmates were making their way of out of the classroom. She yawned before grabbing her Prada tote and turning to Kemp who was already standing up, "I have a lunch date so I'll see you later Kemp, don't harass Lay too much."

Kemp smirked and as they parted ways, him heading towards his car and her towards the lunch room, he called back, "No promises Mass. If you don't hear from me, she killed me."

Massie laughed before waving goodbye and joining the crowds of students trying to get to the dining hall.

* * *

**"Wake you up**  
**In the middle of the night to say**  
**I will never walk away again**  
**I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh"**

He meandered down the hall aimlessly, his eyes scanning an interesting poster or picture for a brief minute before moving onto the next thing. He had this period free and would have left if he didn't have a test next period. So instead of sitting in a classroom or the dining hall or going to the library; he decided to wander the halls. He liked to just be alone for a couple minutes of his life though now that he wasn't dating Alicia he had a whole lot of free time on his hands.

He remembered sneaking out of class to meet Alicia for a impromptu make out session. At 16, he considered that a thrill. Now, he knew better. Making out was nothing compared to some of the stuff he had done once he made Varsity lacrosse, soccer and basketball. He definitely blamed Harris Fisher for corrupting his previously innocent soul. He was so surprised when he found out that Harris actually liked Claire Lyons, sure she was beautiful and talented and friendly, but Harris Fisher was the first player. He practically defined player but then, to the shock of the school, he arrived one morning with Claire on his arm and from then on, until his graduation, he remained a completely devoted boyfriend. It was around that time that the guys all stopped making fun of him for dating (and not cheating on) Alicia, probably also when she became hot.

As Derrick rounded the corner, heading towards the rooftop, where he could have a smoke without the teachers getting on his case; he bumped into a familiar though not really favourable person. Vibrant red hair. Knowing green eyes. A permanent scowl. Dylan Marvil could easily be the least likable person Derrick had the unfortunate pleasure of knowing.

As she stood there with her arms crossed against her chest, Derrick rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Hi Dylan,"

The redhead pursed her lips at his greeting but replied primly, "Harrington, a pleasure."

Derrick nodded, anxiously looking around as he tried to come up with an excuse to not talk to her. He could tell that she was reveling in his uncomfortableness and she said with a malicious grin, "So I hear you still haven't figured out who your mystery girl is." With a fake pout, she caressed his arm, "I could tell you Harrington... but I won't."

Derrick stared at her, not really understanding why she would say that he didn't know... it was Claire... wasn't it? He voiced his confusion and Dylan cackled, "Oh poor D. You're so gullible, is that why you went for coffee with CL yesterday?"

He gripped her arm firmly, "Marvil, don't fucking mess with me. It's Claire... right?"

She scoffed and ripped her arm out of his grasp, "You're smart enough to figure it out D, I have faith."

The last part was said in a mocking tone and Derrick just growled at her, "You're such a bitch,"

Laughing, Dylan just sneered at him, "So I've been told D. Now I have things to do, people to see, lives to mess with. Good luck figuring it out, maybe you should just kiss C. You do remember your 'mystery' girl's lips right?"

Derrick nodded and Dylan smirked leaving him with parting words, "Got to kiss a few frogs before you find your princess."

Derrick stared as Dylan sauntered off, the words echoing in his head. He knew not to believe Dylan Marvil, she was the spawn of Satan but the seed of doubt was planted and he couldn't help but remember his mystery girl. He wanted to believe it was Claire Lyons, he really did especially since that would be awesome; the girl was the epitome of beauty but he didn't feel the connection when they went to coffee. It was fun but more like how friends would act instead of lovers and that was what she was supposed to be right? His lover, the girl he fell for just because of a few days where they spent the hours drinking alcohol, smoking cigarettes and having sex. It was a hazy memory of seductive touches, playful kisses, and lots of and lots of liquor. He could remember the feel of her lips on his, her warm arousing touches, and her toned curvaceous body underneath his but nothing of particular detail, it was all a blur. He didn't think he would ever see that girl again, he didn't even know where she came from but when the rumour began; he couldn't help but feel hopeful that it was Claire Lyons. It gave him hope that his dream girl, the one that haunted his dreams, wasn't just a figment of his imagination and that those couple days they spent together wasn't just a memory. He clung to the idea that Claire was his mystery girl because that meant that he had a chance at a tangible thing.

He climbed up the stairs to the rooftop as he searched his pocket for his packet of cigarettes. He didn't want to scare Claire off but if she was the mystery girl, then she wouldn't have a problem with him kissing; it wouldn't be the first time that they did it.

"Harrington, skipping class?" came a drawl from across the rooftop.

Derrick found Kemp Hurley standing by the ledge, staring at him with a casual indifference, he lit his cigarette, before replying, "Nah, I have a free period. Head Boy shouldn't skip."

Kemp lips turned up in a smirk and took a drag of his own cigarette, "Gonna write me up for skipping and smoking on school premises?"

He laughed as he leaned next to Kemp, staring out at the distant suburban Estates that he could see from this height, "Don't worry about it Hurley."

"So what's got your panties in a bunch?" The blonde glanced over at him, raising his eyebrow to which Kemp rolled his eyes and explained, "You just seemed really out of it when you finally climbed the stairs."

"Stalking me Hurley?" Derrick quipped and laughed at Kemp's scowl, "I don't know, this whole thing between Claire/me/Alicia is just messing with my head. I went out for coffee with Claire yesterday and like there was no spark or anything. She's a great girl but I didn't feel the connection and then fucking Dylan Marvil put it in my head that it might be someone else and that I should just kiss Claire."

A few seconds of silence passed before Kemp replied, "So just kiss her. I mean what do you have to lose. If Claire is your "mystery girl" then it shouldn't be a problem right?"

"Yeah I guess.."

Kemp punched his shoulder, "Stop being a pussy and just kiss her, she's not dating anyone and it's not like you have anything to lose."

Derrick scoffed, "Hurley, I could kick your ass but forgive me for not being a manwhore who sleeps with any girl that has tits and ass."

"Aw fuck off Harrington, you couldn't kick my ass if I handed it to you on a silver platter." Kemp drawled as he exhaled a puff of smoke.

A new voice joined them, a familiar British accent, "Mates, you couldn't kick each other's arse if it meant preventing your eminent death." The two turned to see James standing at the top of the steps, a cigarette or a fag as he called them, hanging from his lips. They grinned at their friend who since moving from England had become a good friend that they always liked to have around. James walked over to them, taking a seat on the nearby bench and lighting his cigarette with ease before taking a drag.

"Skipping too Wright?" Kemp asked as he turned to face him.

James shook his head with a friendly grin, "Some of us actually need to go to class to pass Hurley,"

Derrick chuckled at the comment as he watched Kemp and James go into a debate about the values of going to class. He knew that soon Kemp would start losing the argument, which might make him go to class, (that would be too much hope) and then he would be thrown into the spotlight. He didn't want to tell James his plans with his future sister-in-law (there was absolutely no way in hell that those two weren't getting married).

"So I hear that you're courting Claire, sure that's a good idea mate?" James asked with a pointed stare.

Derrick furrowed his brow together, not understanding why it wouldn't be a good idea, "What do you mean Wright? Should I not? Didn't she go on holiday in Paris? She's my mystery girl?"

James out right laughed, "Claire, go to Paris... that's ridic... Oh Wait ... um yes she did go to Paris ..." he trailed off as he purposely took an inhale of his cigarette so that he wouldn't have to continue talking.

Derrick knew something wasn't right just by James' response to his questions about Claire, it seemed to the British guy that Claire going to Paris was a laughable idea. So if it wasn't Claire, then why did Nikki tell Josh who told Alicia that it was Claire?... It made his head dizzy just thinking about it. But he knew the best way was to get answers from Claire. She would tell him the truth ... at least he thought she would. He turned to his friends who had fallen quiet after James' weird reply and he found them gone; they had ditched him ... bastards.

The bell rang, a loud shrill noise, filling the spaces in his mind with the annoying sound and Derrick quickly stamped out his cigarette before jogging down the rooftop stairs. He soon was lost in the bustle of students as they clambered from class to class (or to an early lunch) and scanned the halls for a particular blonde. He couldn't wait any longer (not that he was known to be very patient) and wanted to know if Claire Lyons was indeed the girl he dreamed about every minute of every day. It didn't take very long to locate Claire's locker (it was always in the same place every year - no one would dare asking Claire Lyons to move - even if she would) and he quickly walked over, the crowds giving him wide berth.

"Claire!" he whisper-yelled in her ear before wrapped his arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him.

She placed an uncomfortable hand on his chest and stared with confusion clear in her cerulean eyes, "Um Derrick?"

He pouted at her before saying softly, "Sorry but I have to know." And with that he kissed her deeply on her soft supple lips. He wished desperately that he could have felt something or that he could have had the hindsight to realize the amount of damage he did to both Claire, his and whomever else was involved but he didn't. Claire, later on, would smack him across the head for being an idiot but at least he found out the truth.

And the truth was that Claire Lyons was a beautiful, talented, and all around amazing girl but not his mystery girl. Kissing her was great, she felt wonderful against his mouth but the spark, the captivating quality about his mystery girl's lips wasn't there. He broke away and said, "You're not her. Lyons, what the fuck?"

Claire stared up at him with a thin-lipped smile and quickly grabbed her Burberry satchel before latching onto his hand and pulling him through the halls. They disappeared through a door leading to an empty classroom and that was when hell broke loose.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the lack of updating! It's been really busy and I wanted to finish the next chapter. Anyway I have a better idea of where this story is going. Thanks for all the reviews, they're awesome. Derrick is like a lost puppy ... so sad, poor guy. Massie and Kemp's banter is always fun to write. Hope you liked it, reviews are loved.  
**

**xoxo - Kelli  
**

**Title: Mad Love by Neon Trees  
**


	9. You Will Always Get What You Want

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. The Clique is the work of Lisi Harrison. And all brand items are used but not owned.

**Main Characters:** Claire Lyons, Massie Block, Layne Abeley, Nikki Dalton, Cam Fisher, Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz, Kemp Hurley

**Secondary Characters: **Chris Plovert, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, Olivia Ryan, Todd Lyons, Skye Hamilton, Harris Fisher, James White, Griffin Hastings, Landon Crane, Danny Robbins, Tiny Nathan, Carrie Randolph, Alicia Rivera, Allie-Rose Singer, Nina Callas, Dempsey Solomon, Conner Foley, Chris Abeley

**Ratings:** T**-**M

**Warnings: **It's going to contain graphic swearing so if you get offended by swear words, this story might not be for you. There will also be sexual situations as the story progresses but nothing in incredible detail.

**Summary: **This is our story, a story: About finding love in a world that holds money, reputation, fame and looks above all things. About overcoming our deepest and darkest pasts that just keeps coming back to haunt us. We are the wealthy, the beautiful and the young; and this is our story. **Let's play the game. Let's fall in love.**

* * *

**"You're something beautiful**  
**A contradiction**  
**I wanna play the game**  
**I want the friction"**

All around them people whispered, their eyes lighting up with knowledge of the latest gossip. The spoiled teenagers snapped up all pictures they could of them, wanting to have a little bit of power over those who have too much. For the most part, they ignored them; carrying on with their business while everyone around them tittered from the "shocking scene". By this stage in their highschool career, they knew to ignore the gossip but Josh Hotz couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on...

"Josh!" a whisper came from behind him and he spun around, almost hitting his cousin who looked like hell. Alicia Rivera was always put together, she told him that was what gave her confidence, the fact that she knew not a hair was out-of-place. But today, her eyeliner was smudged which emphasised the bags underneath her dark eyes, her hair looked like it had been through a wind tunnel (or like she tried to pull it out), her eyes were bloodshot and she just looked tired.

Josh grabbed Alicia's hand and dragged her into the closest girls bathroom. He turned to the girls already in there and said firmly, "Hurry up and get out of here."

The girls who had been staring at the fact that Josh Hotz, one of the hottest guys to walk West Prep's halls was standing in the girls bathroom, quickly rushed around, trying to leave as quickly as they could. Josh turned to Alicia who just looked lost and he helped her to sit down on the black leather divan. He fished out his phone and quickly called the only person that would be able to help Alicia with her appearance. Pressing on his 6th favourite, he held up his Iphone to his ear, "Mass, girls bathroom. Second Floor." He hung up and turned to his cousin, feeling extremely protective over the fact that she clearly had been crying, "Leesh, what happened?"

With a trembling lip, Alicia tried to explain her state, "Liv, she said that she saw ... sa..sa...w...Dddderick"

Even though they had come to a truce and almost back to being friends, Josh still couldn't help but feel a wave of anger at the guy who had put his cousin through so much and coaxed Alicia to continue, "What did Derrick do Leesh?"

Her black eyes widened and Josh stared in shock as they filled with tears. Alicia pressed her hand to her mouth as she tried to keep from crying again and spat, "He kissed Claire fucking Lyons in front of everyone."

Josh couldn't help the jealously that flooded his emotions, making him feel like he wanted to just punch the living daylights out of Derrick for touching ... well she wasn't his but all he wanted was for that to happen. He had gone from hating her to loving her in a matter of days, with them no longer being enemies he couldn't deny the attraction he held for Claire Lyons. He took a deep breath and remembered that Alicia needed someone to be there for her, so he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her whispering comforting words. He felt her tears soak his shirt and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Massie come barging into the bathroom. She threw her black Calvin Klein Funnel Neck Belted Coat and her large red Balenciaga tote onto the coat hooks before marching over. Her amber eyes stared concerned at her, though not close, friend. She turned to him and asked, "What happened?"

"She heard about Derrick's show of kissing Claire in the hallway," Josh whispered as Alicia stopped crying and seemed to just clutch at his body.

Massie eyes widened and quickly pulled her make-up and hairbrush from her tote. It was a frenzy of makeup, hair, and hands as Massie worked speedily to get Alicia to look presentable again. He watched with fascination as Massie brushed all the knots from Alicia's head. He couldn't help but remember when he used to watch his Aunt Nadia carefully brush Alicia's hair when he used to sleepover. He loved to spend time with his Aunt and Alicia (of course) because Nadia Rivera actually paid attention to him as compared to his father and mother. Josh loved his mother but she was always busy with something other than him so instead he clung to the affection his Aunt poured on him. It was no wonder he became so good at choosing his outfits now, he had lots of experience playing dress up.

"Leesh, he's probably not even that into Claire…" Massie said trailing off as Alicia just gave her a look, "Well, okay Claire's probably not into him."

Josh nodded profusely, "Yeah Leesh, you know the rumours around Lyons, she's never gonna settle down, too much of a flirt." Massie raised an eyebrow at him but nodded slowly, agreeing with him for the moment as he continued, "So don't worry about Derrick winning the break-up. Just concentrate on moving on."

Alicia stood up, her crimson Michael Kors Pump click clacking against the hard wood floor as she walked to the mirror, "No. I'm going to win him back. Derrick and I are meant to be."

Josh kept a neutral face as Alicia continued to talk about her fairytale ending but inside all he wanted to do was roll his eyes, again and again. Josh knew that Derrick had moved on and that there was no way Alicia could make amends when she had slept with fucking Danny Robbins (the guy was a complete skeeze). He could tell Massie was on the verge of telling Alicia off so he said to his cousin, "I need to speak to Massie about something regarding the prefects, you okay now?"

Alicia side-glanced at him before turning back to the mirror, inspecting her image and said, "Sure, whatever." Sometimes, as much as he loved his cousin, she was a downright shallow bitch.

Josh quickly ushered Massie out of the bathroom and into the crowded hallway. He almost smacked himself for walking out of the girls bathroom with his hand on Massie's lower back; they were just asking for rumours to start. Massie moved away from him the moment they were away from the small doorway, she knew that he didn't have prefect things to go over; hell he wasn't even a prefect. She turned to head in the opposite direction but Josh had noticed Massie's reaction to the mention of Derrick and Claire … he recognized it because he knew what it felt like to be jealous. He quickly whispered to her, "Mass, meet me in the music hall, I need to talk to you."

Massie glanced back for a couple of seconds, a miniscule nod sent his way, before she disappeared around the corner. Josh noticed a few girls whispering about them and he just raised his eyebrow at them, his facial expression speaking volumes. They jumped when they saw him staring at them and quickly reverted into silly little girls as they waved and giggled. Josh just rolled his eyes before walking in the opposite direction from Massie. He arrived at the music hall in record time but it seemed that Massie's head start made a difference. She was sitting on the bench her amber eyes staring out into the courtyard, she looked so damn sad and it made him wonder if Nikki had lied to him all those weeks ago. He wasn't stupid. He knew that there was something going on ever since that morning after Cam's Welcome party. After knowing them for so many years, Josh could read them extremely well. So he knew that Massie, Claire, Layne and Nikki had a plan in motion and he suspected that it involved Derrick.

"You know M, if you keep having that sad forlorn expression, someone might think something is actually wrong with the Queen B," he said with a teasing smile as he sat next to her.

Massie rolled her eyes playfully, "Heaven forbid I actually seem human Hotz.."

"So Mass, tell me what's going on in your pretty little head? You seem much too sad for Alicia's lack of manners to be the reason." he said bumping his shoulder with hers.

Shrugging noncommittally, she just sighed, "I don't know Josh, everything is so complicated now. Claire's in some sort of triangle with Alicia/Derrick. Nikki is angry and hurt but won't talk to any of us. I don't even know what she went through and all I want to do is help her but at the same time I'm pissed that she's being so ridiculous. Layne is avoiding Kemp despite it being so obvious that they both love each other. You're probably the only one that isn't being stupid or complicated."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and Josh gently brushed her dark brown hair away from her face. He kissed her on the forehead and said, "I know Mass, it's all falling apart again but we'll get through it. We always do. Nikki will get over it all and eventually open up to us. Layne and Kemp - we'll just throw them in a closet or a room and keep them in there until they deal with their shit."

"Yeah, you're right." Massie sighed.

"Of course I'm right. I'm Joshua Hotz." Josh said with a grin and Massie just shoved his shoulder with an eye roll. He wrapped his arm around her and said, looking at her in the eyes, "But tell me Mass, what else is bugging you?"

Massie frowned at him, "What do you mean Hotz? I just told you."

Josh laughed at her, "Stupid isn't a good look for you Mass, so tell me. What is going on."

She stared at him and sighed in defeat, "Fine. I just… I just don't like the idea of Derrick kissing Claire."

Josh grinned triumphantly and thrust his fist into the air, "Yes! I knew it!"

Massie punched him in the gut and he fell back with a oomph, "Shut up Hotz. I just …"

"Like him? Want to have his babies? Want to become Mrs. Derrick Harrington?" Josh interjected with a shit-eating grin.

Rolling her eyes at him, Massie, said, "Like him … maybe but the others, not right now."

"Ooh, so you're planning on it eh. Aw that's cute Mass,"

Massie scoffed, pushing Josh fully off the bench, "I'm not talking to you anymore."

He climbed off the floor and sat back down next to her. He turned her head so that she was looking at him properly and said, "I know you like Derrick but it's more than that M. I know that if Claire knew that you liked Derrick she wouldn't even dare touch him or allow him to think that she's interested. But that's what she's doing so I'm going to ask one more time Mass … What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On?"

Silence enveloped him as she seemed to internally decide what she was going to tell him. Josh just leaned against the wall, letting Massie take the time to decide, he had practically figured it out but he wanted to hear it from her. Massie scooted over so that her feet were on the bench and her back was against the brick wall. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything, a familiar light brown haired girl appeared around the corner. She glanced up, her brown eyes widening as she saw them and she moved so that she was standing in front of Massie. Nikki pursed her lips before saying, "I'm so sick of you being all high and mighty Mass. I may not be his fucking girlfriend but Claire should know to just fucking back off especially when all three of you were pushing me to like him."

Massie stared at Nikki with annoyance gracing her features and said in a neutral tone, "I'm not taking sides Nik. But Claire doesn't do any of this on purpose. She doesn't go out her way to hurt you so don't start blaming this on Claire. I get that you're jealous of her but that doesn't mean you can get away with treating us like we're the bad guys. We've just been trying to support you but you won't fucking let us. You never told us that Landon was hurting you, you seemed so happy in your relationship …. that …. I just never thought to ask … especially with the stuff happening with Dempsey…" Her voice cracked as her emotions got the better of her and she took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm sorry for not being there for you Nikki but I want to now… If you just let me!" Massie cried as she stared at her best friend with pleading eyes.

Josh watched carefully as Nikki stared at the darker haired brunette. She looked like she was about to break down when suddenly Landon fucking Crane appeared next to Nikki, his hand gripping her waist tightly asking, "Everything okay baby?"

That was when he saw red. Josh jumped up and ripped Landon's hand from his best friend's waist growling angrily, "Don't fucking touch her Crane."

Landon sneered at him and gripped onto Nikki's arm, pulling her behind him, "I think I have the right to touch my girlfriend Hotz."

Massie and Josh stared horrified at Nikki and Josh asked disbelievingly, "Boyfriend Nik?"

Massie stood up from the bench, walking over to where Nikki was cowering behind Landon and clutched at her limp arms, "Nicolette Dalton, you're dating him again?!"

Nikki had tears dripped down her face and she just nodded slowly as Massie stared dismayed at her best friend's decision to go back to the guy who cheated and abused her. She couldn't help but feel that this was her fault … she let Nikki wallow in her misery because she was so angry for her attacking Claire and now … she was with this twisted asshole. Massie slowly interjected herself between the two saying, "I don't care what she agreed to Crane but you are not dating Nikki."

Landon smirked and said mockingly, "What are you going to do Block? Prevent me from seeing my girlfriend? The girl I love? I doubt it."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do Crane. You're not allowed to see her and I don't fucking care what you do, you can hit me, call me names, spread lies but Nikki Dalton is not your girlfriend." Massie spat at him angrily, "She's too good for the likes of you."

Landon growled at Massie, his hands balling into fists and he trembled with anger, eyes blazing. Nikki whimpered at the familiar sight of her boyfriend and Josh pulled Landon away from the two girls, "Don't even think about hitting her Crane."

Landon almost attacked Josh but quickly stopped himself, knowing that it would be useless to attack Alexander Hotz' son. Instead her turned to Nikki and said quietly, "Is that what you want Nikki? You're going to go with these people who pretend to be your friends but the moment things go to shit they leave you alone? Or are you going to come with me? I love you Nikki unlike these people. Look even Hotz has abandoned you, did you know he and Claire are now friends again. Claire Lyons, she's just taking away everything from you but I promise that I'll always be with you Nikki."

Massie opened her mouth to yell at the manipulative and horrible things that he was saying when Nikki said quietly, "He's right. You always take Claire's side. Even Josh who professes to hate her. No, I'm going with Landon."

Josh moved to grab Nikki when Landon pushed him out of the way, "You heard her. So don't fucking touch my girlfriend again Hotz."

Josh and Massie stared aghast as Nikki took hold of Landon's hand and pulled him away from them. She didn't even look back at him as Landon wrapped his arm around her waist, gripping her side tightly. Josh turned to Massie and she just collapsed into his arms, tears running down her face, "What have we done Josh?"

"I don't know Mass, I don't know."

* * *

**"Talk myself out of feeling**  
**Talk my way out of control**  
**Talk myself out of falling in love**  
**Falling in love with you"**

Things were different. At least that's what she told herself on a daily basis, sometimes she believed it , sometimes she didn't. But she wasn't alone and that was all that mattered; she hated being alone and it was better to be with Landon than to be alone. Yet, she couldn't help feeling isolated at times and it scared her how alone she was. She didn't love or trust Landon but he was safe. He was safe no matter what anyone else said. He didn't leave her to fend for herself. He didn't choose Claire over her. He didn't become involved in his own life and completely forget about her. He loved her and she could deal with everything else because all that mattered was that she loved him.

It had been a month since her confrontation with Massie and Josh. She had avoided them like the plague because she couldn't deal with their disappointed looks. She hated that they judged her for getting back with Landon, they didn't know what it was like to be her; they didn't understand that Landon was the only person to ever really love her properly. She wasn't worthy of anyone else.

At least that's what he said.

Nikki had heard a few things about the whole Claire/Derrick/Alicia triangle and she couldn't help but laugh at the idiocy of the school. She didn't know if Derrick now knew Massie was his real mystery girl but the rest of the school believed that Claire and Derrick were now dating. No longer single entities but always said as one word: ClaireandDerrick. They were the new IT couple and she couldn't help but smirk at the glares that Alicia sent in Claire's direction. Apparently, there were attempts to ruin their relationship but so far Alicia hadn't succeeded in actually breaking them up. Nikki knew that something was cooking between them especially since Massie and Josh were now dating as well. Where the fuck that came from … well Nikki didn't know. Josh had never thought of Massie as anything but a friend, at least that's what he said. But did she really know Josh? She didn't know that he and Claire used to be really good friends or that Claire used to have terrible panic attacks (she really felt bad for triggering one after all this time) or anything that happened during their middle school days. She couldn't really know if they were real friends and she supposed that was why she gravitated towards Landon; she knew he would never lie to her about who he really was and she liked that.

Anyway, it was ClaireandDerrick, MassieandJosh and the rest of their group (Kemp, Layne and Cam) were single. Though the speculation was that Layne and Cam were seen being extra close (ever since that day they came out of the hotel) and Kemp was his normal playboy self. She felt a little bad that they tried to include her on their outings and tried to talk to her but she just pushed them away. It was easier that way. They had their own lives and well, she just didn't fit in anymore. She wasn't worth being their friend because then they'd have to listen to all her emotional baggage and that wasn't fair to them. Landon always told her she wasn't worth having them as friends. Well at least she had him.

Nikki clutched her books against her chest as she walked through the crowds, the eyes watching her but never really showing any interest. She hadn't even been posted about on Dylan Marvil's facebook in weeks. She had finally been forgotten by West Prep. All her old friends were too important and what had she done except come to school looking dull and dreadful. Landon always told her that she needed to put more effort. She stood by her locker, pretending to be really interested in finding things in her locker but in reality she was looking for glimpses of Claire, Massie, Layne, Josh, Derrick, Kemp or Cam. Especially Cam.

She finally spotted them, well MassieandJosh (her locker happened to be really close to hers) and they just looked so happy and into each other. She really didn't know where she went wrong, she thought for sure that Josh was into Claire and Massie into Derrick. Hell that was the whole reason that Claire pretended to be Derrick's mystery girl. She couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"You want me to wait for you afterschool?" Josh asked playing with pieces of her hair, staring at her fondly.

Massie shook her head and giggled (Massie Block never giggled) at Josh's expression due to her hair flying into his face, "No, it's okay. Derrick can drive me, he's HeadBoy and should be at the meeting."

"If you're sure babe," Josh replied wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her towards him. Massie squealed at him and playfully smacked him on the shoulder. They began whispering things to each other, as Josh leaned his forehead against hers.

Nikki turned back to her locker with a sigh and didn't want to believe it but it really seemed like Massie liked Josh and vice versa. As she glanced down the other side of the hall, she spotted ClaireandDerrick walking down the hall; their hands were clasps and Derrick seemed to be telling Claire something as she laughed affectionately at him. Derrick pressed his lips against her hand and whispered something to her that made Claire Lyons blush (when did Claire get embarrassed by compliments?). As Derrick stopped at his locker, Claire leaned against the neighbouring one, running her hand through his hair as he fiddled with the lock. They looked so happy and totally infatuated with each other. Maybe Claire fell for the Derrick Harrington charm and Derrick, well how could he not love Claire Lyons..?

"Hey baby," Landon said, kissing her on the cheek with a smile.

Nikki smiled tensely at him before shutting her locker and letting him grab her hand. She glanced back at the two couples who seemed in their own world and couldn't help but feel jealous. She could feel Landon's eyes on her and she quickly changed her expression, kissing him on the lips, trying to pretend that everything was fine. As she walked away, she didn't notice the glances exchanged between those very people she had been staring at.

Class flew by quickly and Nikki found herself sitting at her usual table, waiting for her boyfriend to meet her from where ever he was. A suspicious voice whispered that he was probably hooking up with some freshmen slut but she just ignored it. Instead she focused on the two couples walking into the cafeteria. Derrick had his arm loosely swung over Claire's shoulders as they sat down at Massie's usual table. Claire leaned into his body as she continued her conversation with Massie, who seemed to be telling her a story. Josh had his attention on his phone but angled his chair so that he was close enough to Massie that he could kiss her cheek, twirl her hair around his finger or hold her hand. Soon Cam and Layne joined the two couples at the table, their trays of food being placed haphazardly on the table. Nikki watched with sadly as Massie, Claire and Layne started up a conversation - completely in their own world while the boys were happy to talk among themselves as their significant other ignored them. Josh played with Massie's hair as his arm hung the back of her chair and Derrick's were underneath the table and Nikki assumed that it was either on Claire's thigh or around her waist. It was so easy between them and for a second, Nikki wondered if she made the right choice. She was so involved in her thoughts that she didn't even see the oncoming bomb about to hit the two couples (or specifically one of them).

* * *

**"I wanted love, I needed love,**  
**Most of all, most of all**  
**Someone said true love was dead**  
**And I'm bound to fall, bound to fall**  
**For you"**

Looking back, Claire should have been prepared for this whole plan to backfire on them the moment that Derrick found out the truth. But with his puppy dog eyes and Massie's pleading looks well it was hard for her to say no to her best friend and the boy who looked like a cute golden retriever. Now, she was beginning to regret it. She really didn't need this bullshit and looking at Massie's grimace, she knew it too. Claire continued to stare past Alicia's head, pretending to be interested in anything that girl had to say but really didn't give two shits. Who did Alicia fucking Rivera think she was, coming to scream at her for dating someone she had been broken up with for over a freaking two months. Plus, she fucking cheated on him.

"YOU'RE SUCH A FILTHY SKANK!?" Alicia screamed, her fingers pointing accusingly at her, her dark eyes burning with anger and her hair wild from all her yelling.

An audible gasp was heard and Claire stood up, her blue eyes blazing from the insult and she moved so that she was standing right in front of the Spanish girl. Claire ran a hand through her blonde hair and tilted her head, staring right at Alicia and sneered, "Do not judge me you pathetic girl. You cheated first remember," as she tapped Alicia on the forehead in a derogatory fashion, "So you gave up any right to accuse me of being a skank because if anything, you're the skank and I'm the rebound. But you know what I'm perfectly fine with being the rebound because look how that turned out for me." Claire glided over to Derrick, who wrapped his arm around his waist and finished with a smirk, "Now I think you've embarrassed yourself enough, so go cry to someone who actually gives a fuck."

With that Claire spun around and sat back down, taking a slow bite of her sushi. She completely ignored the audible cries coming from Alicia as she heard soft words being spoken to her by Derrick. Claire rolled her eyes at the ridiculous boy who everyone seemed to be fighting over. Sure Derrick Harrington was attractive in that whole puppy dog sense and he was nice ... she supposed but really that was it. Claire really didn't see the point to this whole entire pandemonium and she knew that Josh didn't either. Josh Hotz. Who could have seen that happening? Not her that was for sure. She thought at most, they would become really good friends again; she never thought that he would actually like her considering he spent the last four years despising her very existence. Claire had arrived back in Westchester to find not her twin brother with his lovely boyfriend, not Massie with her less than lovely boyfriend (she did like Derrick, she really did), not Layne, not Kemp, not Cam. No. Claire waltzed out of the arrival doors to find Josh Hotz standing there dressed in a gorgeous D&G two-piece and a smirk that made her swoon (not that she would ever admit that). Right then and there, he asked her on a date and well, they were still dating but they had yet to officialise anything. But that was the beauty of it. They were able to just be Claire and Josh without anyone else participating in the relationship.

So maybe she had agreed to this plan with a few selfish reasons in mind but if anything, Massie really owed her some mint chocolate chip ice cream from Haagen-Daz and some Southern Comfort shots to go with that.

"Are you okay?"

Claire glanced up to see Josh staring at her with a unperceivable emotion and she smiled, wanting to squeeze his hand in comfort, but resisted. She just nodded, trying to convey everything she felt through her eyes and he nodded back with a half-smile; she knew that Josh understood. Derrick sighed and Claire could see that Massie wanted to comfort Derrick because she knew that she sure as hell didn't want to have a heart to heart with the guy she had just defended herself for. Or something like that. Claire rolled her eyes before taking Derrick's hand and pulling him up. She grabbed her Iphone and her bags before dragging him out of the cafeteria. She could only hope that Massie and Josh would join them soon so that Massie could "comfort" (make out more like it) and she could go make out with Josh.

"I'm sorry Claire," Derrick said with a sigh and a quick run of his hand through his hair, clearly frustrated with Alicia's tantrum.

Claire placed a warm hand on his shoulder and whispered, "I knew what I was doing when I agreed to this. I'd literally do anything for Mass so really you don't need to feel guilty."

Derrick shrugged not fully able to not feel guilty about his ex-girlfriend's crazy attitude and said, "I guess I can try but I doubt I'll be able to not feel guilty."

"I got Josh out of this mess, I can't say I'm losing out on this deal." Claire replied as she spotted Josh and Massie walking down the hall, their bodies close enough so that bystanders would think they're together.

"Let's go, I got us passes to skip the rest of the day." Massie said with a grin as Josh held up the four passes. Claire smirked at them and the four left quickly through the side doors. They made their way to the two cars that they had come in.

"Where are we going?" Derrick asked as she climbed into his car, her fingers fiddling with the radio.

Claire glanced at Massie who was sitting in Josh's car and said with a grin, "We're going to drink. The Ritz Harrington,"

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the opulent hotel and soon Claire, Massie, Josh and Derrick were lying on two Queen beds their hands holding glasses of hard liquor. She felt Josh's hands clutch her waist and pull her to sit on his lap. She leaned into his body and said, "You know something we haven't had a moment of peace since Cam's party."

Massie glanced up from her spot on the bed, her head lying in Derrick's lap as he ran his fingers threw her hair rhythmically, "Well you did, when you went to Cali. We need a road trip, that's what we need."

"We could go tomorrow, disappear for a few days." Derrick said with a grin, as he leaned down to peck her on the lips.

Claire rolled her eyes at the couple, "Ugh, we have that ball in a few days ... my mother was insistent that I attend. Apparently, Helena Ryan invited the whole Lyons family for her ridiculous pelican charity fund."

"How is dear Elise?" Massie asked with a smirk knowing that Claire couldn't stand her beautiful fashion icon mother.

She ran her hand through her hair aggressively and sneered at the thought of her beautiful mother, "Dear mother Elise is beautiful as always, I wish she wasn't so damn critical of everything I do. Yesterday she snidely commented on how the prints from my Cali modelling shoot was too "modern" for her tastes but that she was sure that people with "less traditional likes" will love it. That's just her way of implying that she hates it and that she thinks that I should give up while I'm ahead."

Josh kissed her neck comfortingly and Claire sighed letting all her frustration out. She smiled at him and kissed him letting him know exactly how much she appreciated him being there for her. A cough broke the spell and Claire pulled away to see Massie smirking at her. She rolled her eyes but settled for just leaning her head on Josh's shoulder.

"Mom was invited to that too if I remember correctly," Massie said with a tap to her nose as she tried to remember. She nodded her head, "Yes, she did mention it the other day. So we can make fun of Olivia Ryan and her ridiculous mother together."

Josh groaned smothering his face in Claire's hair mumbling, "Fuck, we were invited to that thing too. Father said I better attend. At least I won't be alone."

The three of them turned to Derrick who was playing a game on his Iphone, he glanced up and asked, "What?"

"Pay attention Harrington!" Claire said throwing a pillow at him.

It hit him right in the face and he scowled at her as he tossed the pillow to the side. He yawned and said, "Yeah, I think I was invited too. I'm sure our whole group will be there, except Nikki ... I think her parents are away."

A mischievous look appeared on Massie's face and she said, "I think the night will be better than we expect, if I have anything to say about it."

The two boys stared worryingly at each other as they took in the smirk on Claire's face and the impish look on Massie's. They knew that on Thursday night, the Ryan family would be in for a world of a surprise.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm sorry for not updating, I got really busy and hit some major writer's block. I'm not entirely sure where I want to go with this story. So I will be putting this on hiatus until I've finished it. I'm sorry for stopping half-way but I just need to sort through some stuff before I continue. As well school is becoming seriously intense and busy so I don't have as much energy or have the amount of energy I'd like to give to this story. I hope you like this chapter and I apologise again! Thank you for all the lovely reviews from last chapter. **

**xoxo - Kelli **


End file.
